2nd Generation: Revolution 01 New Blood
by Angelic-Ultimus
Summary: Life has returned to a normal state at the Outer Manor. But it's up to Haruko, Michiyo and the rest of the 2nd gen gang to help Shi adjust to life on earth. The question is, is he adjusting too well? Also watch out for yuri content. Sequel to Zero Game.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes: Ok, Angelic here. I'm back from Iraq and now Ultimus is MIA. He's lost his internet connection until about July. So I'm in charge of posting the stories. We've several chapters written so far so I'll post them while we are writing new ones using Snail-mail. I am re-doing the order of the posts. Ultimus didn't have chapter one of this story and I did on my computer that didn't go to Iraq with me. So this is the missing chapter and the old one is now the second chapter. _

(Outer Manor: one week after Shizuo's arrival to Earth)

Life at the manor had adapted to Shizuo's arrival. He had registered at the same high school as Haruko and Michiyo and had started classes without too much trouble. But, Haruko, Michiyo or Kimi had to be with him because he still got lost in the halls and on his way to classes. Shizuo was also unaware that Kimi was not only Haruko's best friend but her lover. But they had decided to explain to him when the time came with all the changes that he was undergoing. He probably wouldn't understand the social implications for two girls to be lovers.

"Ruko! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" hollered an annoyed Michiyo, though she should be used to it, but the fact of having to wait for Haruko in the morning still urked her.

"Why is Haruko-kun taking so long in bathroom?" Shizuo asked. Even though he could speak Japanese fluently, Shizuo still had trouble with the proper usage of words because he wasn't used to speaking it full time.

"Ruko thinks she's Kami-sama's gift to women. We won't be able to get away with being late today." Michiyo remarked. They had been late yesterday and used the excuse of Shizuo's newness to everything to get away with being tardy. But Michiyo was pretty certain that the assistant principal wouldn't buy it this time.

"Haruko-kun thinks she's what?" Shizuo asked.

"Don't worry about it Shi." Michiyo said remembering that Shizuo didn't get sarcasm yet. Haruko appeared on top of the staircase in her school shirt and her pajama bottoms that had little racecars all over them. She held her tie in her hand.

"I can't find my belt!" She said.

"Gods Ruko, you're as bad as dad! Shi, wait here, I have to go dress Haruko." Michiyo set her books on the bottom stair and took off up the stairs.

"You don't need to dress me! I can put my clothes on and take them off by myself!" Haruko protested as Michiyo grabbed her shoulder and guided her back towards their room. Shizuo stood at the foot of the stairs and waited as he was told.

"So, Shizuo how is school?" asked a familiar voice in Plutonian. Shizuo spun around to see his mother still in her robe. Setsuna smiled at Shizuo and touched his face.

"Difficult" he responded in a deep accent as he spoke his native language.

"How so? Are the classes difficult?" Setsuna asked now stroking his hair. Setsuna didn't get to dote much on Shizuo when he was younger so she took every opportunity she could now.

"The classes are fine. It just I have a really hard time communicating with people. Haruko-kun has to translate for me what some of the teachers say. I feel like a fool!" Shizuo said not trying to hide the frustration in his voice.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Shi, you learned Japanese on the homeworld. You'll be ok as you use it more." Setsuna said still smiling at Shizuo. "And Haruko and Michiyo are good friends for you to have. They will help you without question." She finished looking up the staircase at Haruko who was now dressed and Michiyo behind her.

"Don't you think you guys should get going?" Setsuna asked switching back to Japanese.

"Yes, Setsuna-mama" both replied.

Setsuna adjusted Shizuo's bangs and then walked past him and up the stairs passing the girls but not before whispering into Haruko's ear in Uranian. "You've been really helpful to Shi, he is very grateful to have you as a friend." She said walking past Haruko and up the stairs to her room.

"What did she say?" Michiyo asked. Haruka had taught both her girls Uranian but Michiyo still had troubles with it. She seemed to focus more on her Neptunian lessons then her Uranian lessons. Haruko on the other hand seemed to be a natural linguist when it came to spoken language, written form was a whole another story.

"I'll tell you later, we have to hurry if we're going to make the train." Haruko said. She had been driving Michiyo and herself to school until she decided to challenge another driver and tried to race him. She nearly flipped the car and killed the transmission. She got yelled at by her mother and banned from the garage until further notice by her father. The latter was the worse punishment by far. Because she would drop off Michiyo at the train station and go pick up Kimi. Most of the time she would get some luck in rearranging Kimi's uniform before going to school.

"Now you want to hurry! What's wrong Ruko, jonesing because you haven't had your morning dose of Mercurian delight?" Asked Michiyo with a chiding tone.

"Shut up Chiyo! Or I'll tell someone you have the hots for them." Haruko spat back.

"I do not have the hots for him!" Michiyo snapped.

"Oh? So you _do_ know who I'm talking about. I knew it!" Haruko said smirking.

"Ruko, we're going to be late." Michiyo said grabbing Haruko's arm and dragging her down the stairs. Shizuo followed behind them out the door.

"You've got quite a grip when you're pissed Chiyo." Haruko said. Michiyo said nothing and let Haruko go as they walked down the street to the train station.

(Train station)

They arrived at the station and looked at the clock which said they were already late by five minutes.

"Shimatta! This is your entire fault Haruko!" Michiyo said. Haruko didn't hear her and was already on her way over to a blue haired girl who wore the same uniform as Michiyo.

"Ohayo, love" Haruko said embracing the girl from behind and kissing her neck.

"Ohayo, Ru" Kimi said turning around and smiled at Haruko. Haruko leaned Kimi on the nearby post and slid her hand under her skirt placing her hand on Kimi's bottom as she kissed her.

"Perverts." Michiyo muttered to herself and Shizuo stood beside her but was looking at an advertisement for a computer on the wall and paying no attention to Haruko's petting exercise.

"Ohayo, Tenoh-san, Meioh-kun." Said Iyona as she walked up to them with Meiya behind her. Shizuo didn't notice them and Michiyo blushed at the mention of Meiya's name.

"Ohayo, Iyona-san" Michiyo said trying not to look at Meiya.

"Where is Ruko?" Iyona asked to which Michiyo pointed at the wall where two people were making out.

"Oh, forget I asked." Iyona chucked and then turned her attention towards Shizuo.

"I said Ohayo Meioh-kun!" Iyona said feigning annoyance. Shizuo's head snapped over and looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Iyona-san. That advertisement looks to be very … what is the word?" Shizuo said trying to remember his Japanese.

"Interesting?" Iyona asked and then giggled when Shizuo blushed. She thought his accent and poor Japanese were cute. Truth was she had taken and interest in Shizuo the first day he came to school. She asked Haruko about him to which Haruko laughed and said "He _is not_ ready for you. Give me a few months with him and he'll be ready to rock your world." Iyona had known Haruko for a long time and when Kaiou Haruko said she could get something ready, Iyona knew she could deliver.

"Yes, Interesting." Shizuo said looking at Iyona right in the eyes. Shizuo had this feeling that something was up with Iyona and blushed as she looked at him. He liked her but didn't know how to act upon it.

"Iyona-san, this rain is playing hell with my hair!" Protested Meiya.

"Suck it up Meiya! I really don't want to hear about your hair _again _this morning!" Iyona said.

"Awww, you didn't have to be mean about it." Meiya said pouting. He didn't notice that Michiyo was looking right at him with a smile on her face.

"Getting an eyeful eh Chiyo?" Haruko asked walking over with Kimi who was straightening her collar.

"I was doing nothing of the sort!" Michiyo said looking away.

"What?" Meiya asked unaware of the entire statement.

"Nothing Meiya" Haruko responded.

"Oh … Ohayo, Ruko" Meiya said.

"Ohayo Meiya" Haruko said.

"You don't change much at all Ruko." Iyona said.

"What am I supposed to do? Dad took the car from me and Kimi …" Haruko got cut off by Kimi's elbow to her stomach and then Kimi cleared her throat.

"Same old Ruko." Iyona said turning to board the train. They all got on and found their seats.

Haruko and Kimi sat in the corner holding hands and kissing each other every so often. Michiyo sat and Meiya stood in front of her. Michiyo caught herself looking at Meiya and then snapping her head in the other direction which happened to be where Haruko was sitting. Haruko would give Michiyo thumbs up and Michiyo would just glare back at her.

Shizuo sat next to Iyona who rested her head on his shoulder. Shizuo was either two wrapped up in what he was doing on his palm pilot phone or he was aware of Iyona and letting her continue. Haruko figured he acted like he was busy so he wouldn't have to correct Iyona and her theory was proven when she made eye contact with him and he looked back to his screen and blushed.

The train stopped and they all got off destined for the high school.

(High School)

The group had arrived about 10 mins late and all caught and earful from the assistant principal. Shizuo looked confused at what the administrator was saying so he asked Haruko to translate for him. What Haruko really did was insult the educator in Plutonian which caused Shizuo to almost burst out laughing. After he was done they we're all let off the hook because Haruko made a point to state Shizuo's maternity which made the sensei's face drain of color.

The day had gone by without incident and towards the end Shizuo noticed a girl standing next to a bank of lockers.

"Haruko-kun, who is that?" He asked pointing at the raven haired girl.

"That whould by Reiko, AKA Princess chibi-mune Mars." Haruko said not tiring to hide her disgust.

"Princess, you mean she's a Senshi like us?" Shizuo asked

"Yes, sadly." Haruko said turning her attention to fighting her books back into her locker. She didn't notice Shizuo approach Reiko.

"Hello." Shizuo said. Reiko turned from her locker to look at who spoke to her. She saw the taller boy looking at her and thought he might be interested in her. He wasn't bad looking either.

"Hello?" She asked letting a small smile across her face.

"Forgive me for disturbing you." Shizuo said bowing. _He has manners too? This is too good to be true. _Reiko though.

"It's alright; I don't mind being bothered when someone uses their manners. May I ask who you are?" she asked flirting a little.

"I am Meioh Shizuo." Shizuo said.

_Meioh? Where have I heard that name before? _Reiko thought.

"It's nice to meet you Princess." Shizuo said kissing Reiko's hand.

"How do you know I'm a princess?" Reiko asked cautiously.

"You're a Senshi like us right?" Shizuo asked confused.

"Like who? Who are you talking about?" Reiko asked her flirt now gone and her face serious.

"Like …" Shizuo didn't get to finish.

"Shi, you should at least hit me on the shoulder before you walk off like that." Haruko said walking up to them.

"Haruko! What are you doing here?" Reiko asked no longer amused.

"I could ask you the same thing chibi-mune." Haruko said as she watched Reiko's face get red. She knew that name really grated on her.

"What's going on?" Kimi asked walking up seeing the three of them.

"That's what I'd like to know?!" Reiko said.

"Shi walked out on me, I came over her to get him." Haruko said.

"Get him? What are you talking about?" Reiko asked still being confused.

"Ruko is looking after Shi." Kimi said getting into her locker which was right between Reiko's and Iyona's.

"Looking after?" Reiko never got to finished.

"Don't act like such an idiot Reiko. Shizuo just came to the earth and needs some help learning things." Iyona said walking up with Michiyo.

"Came to earth? From where" Reiko queried.

"Reiko, Shi is from Pluto, he is the crowned prince and the future Senshi of Time." Michiyo said annoyed with Reiko's question.

_Pluto … that mean's he's a ... it all makes sense now._ Reiko thought. "Another outer?! Good grief! Well that explains why he can't say a sentence properly." Reiko said now truing her attention on breaking down the new scout.

"Reiko, that's not fair. Shi's been on Pluto for most of his life." Kimi said. Haruko walked over to Kimi and wrapped her hands around Kimi' waist.

"Do you have to cavort everywhere you go?" Reiko said annoyed.

"Cavort? What is this word?" Shizuo asked.

"See! He's as dumb as the rock he was on!" Reiko shot off. Michiyo could see Shizuo's cheeks turning red. She would have gotten mad too if someone had insulted her planet.

"Shi, don't listen to Reiko. She's just mad because she doesn't have anyone." Haruko said smirking at Reiko.

"And that makes what you two do right?" Reiko asked.

"What is she talking about Haruko-kun.?" Shizuo asked. Haruko figured this was a best chance she was gonna get.

"Shi, Kimi is my girlfriend. We love each other very much." Haruko said kissing Kimi on the forehead.

"But, Haruko-kun, aren't you a girl?" Shizuo asked.

"Maybe not as dumb as I thought but still fucking dumb!" Reiko said. Shizuo looked at her with contempt knowing now he was being insulted not only for his planet but for his intelligence.

"Shi-kun, that doesn't matter, when two people love each other, it doesn't matter if they are both boys or both girls. Even though some people think it is. It isn't" Kimi said.

"Maybe he's gay too!" Reiko kept with her verbal bombardments.

"Gay? What's that?" Shizuo asked not making the connection.

"Well technically, it means happy." Kimi said avoiding the meaning that Reiko was after.

"Yes, I am gay." Shizuo said. "I'm quite happy here."

"Not what she was looking for, Meioh-kun." Iyona said.

"I knew he was a faggot!" Reiko said. She didn't even see Haruko ball up her fist and was getting ready to smack the Senshi of Fire silly. Kimi held her back.

"No, Ru, don't" She said. Shizuo had obviously had his fill of all of this and put his hand out. Started barking in rapid fire Plutonian and then started to walk off. Iyona grabbed his arm and held him back.

"You don't have to go Meioh-kun." Iyona said eyeing Reiko.

"What did he say to me?!" Reiko asked.

"I'm not completely sure on his dialect. Ruko whould know." Michiyo said knowing full well what Shizuo said but decided to let Haruko go in for the kill.

Haruko repeated it in Mecurian knowing that Reiko's grasp of the language was minimal. What she said caused Kimi to gasp and cover her mouth. Iyona understood too.

"Wow, you must have really made him mad Reiko." Iyona said clinging onto Shizuo's arm. She told him that it made her feel better if he let her.

"What did he say Haruko!?!" Reiko barked loosing patience.

"No, Ru, let's go" Kimi said grabbing Haruko's hand and pulling her along.

"Haruko!" Reiko yelled at them. Haruko decided maybe she needed to know.

"He said …" she paused speaking the phrase in Plutonian. "Which means: May you drown in your own menstrual secretions after many men have put there seed in you."

"Wait, that sounds more like a curse. Aren't those bad." Michiyo said.

"They are, but he's only done half. He needs to make a potion yet." Haruko said.

"Haruko-kun, does Lady Neptune grow Mandrake root?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah, I think mom has some." Haruko responded.

"Ruko! He needs that for the potion!" Michiyo said.

"He doesn't need to make it. I'm sure Setsuna-mama will take care of things." Haruko said.

"You mean … Lady Pluto?" Reiko asked going white.

"Yup, Lady Pluto is Shi's mom. I think she'll find it interesting that not only you insulted her homeworld but her son too. She's very protective of Shizuo." Haruko said.

"Please! You can't tell her! She'll put me on the astral plane or something!" Reiko said crashing to her knees in front if Shizuo. He raised his hand to remove the curse and Haruko grabbed his hand.

"Let's have some fun first." She said in Plutonian.

"Ok, let's see where this goes." Shizuo responded back curious to what Haruko had planned.

"Please! Ruko! Chiyo! I'll do anything." Reiko pleaded.

"Well if you'll do anything then, give Shi your underwear." Haruko said grinning.

"What?" Reiko asked as if she didn't hear it correctly.

"You heard me, bra and panties. Right now." Haruko pulled the mobile from Kimi's pocket and got ready to dial.

"Ok! But I don't wear a bra." Reiko said but Haruko was already aware of this.

"Why does that not surprise me? Ok, the pantsu then." She asked. Reiko set her books on the floor front of her locker and went behind the locker bank and slid her panties off and walked back over to Haruko and handed them to Shizuo.

"Teddy bears?" Haruko asked. Reiko just stood there and said nothing. Haruko decided that she wanted to get Reiko back again some other day. She called a big gust of wind which sent Reiko's skirt up to her face. "Freeze her! Hurry! Quickly!" she said to Shizuo in Plutonian who put his hand out and froze Reiko in time.

"That's just gross, I feel sorry for the first guy that likes her who sees that." Kimi said looking away from Reiko's lower half.

"Iyona, you have your digicam?" Haruko asked. Iyona nodded and handed it to her. She took many pictures of Reiko and then took the memory stick out and tucked it away in her shirt pocket. She gave the camera back to Iyona.

"Will she remember being frozen?" Michiyo asked.

"No, she will not know difference." Shizuo said.

"Ok, unfreeze her." Haruko said. Shizuo twirled his wrist guiding Reiko's skirt down before unfreezing her.

"Haruko, how could you!?" Reiko asked.

"So what if I did? Nobody saw your furry little critter." Haruko remarked.

"Shameless as always." Iyona said still hanging on Shizuo.

"Anyway, your debt is settled." Haruko said letting Shizuo remove the curse and then handed Reiko her pantsu.

"Why are you giving them back?" She asked.

"You need them more then he does. Believe me." Haruko said. Reiko grabbed them and grabbed her books and started walking away towards the bathroom. Haruko called another gust of wind and blew Reiko's skirt up again but she was behind the corner so they didn't see anything.

"How could you do that Ruko?" Michiyo asked.

"She was flirting with Meiya, this could stop her." Haruko said patting her pocket.

"I do not like him! Anyway. Make sure that you and Shizuo get to the parking lot on time after school. Dad is going to pick us up so we can show Shizuo the way home." Michiyo said walking away.

"Well, I got history to get to, I'll see you later Mei-oh-kun." Iyona said letting go of Shizuo and walking off.

"I think she likes me no?" Shizuo asked.

"You're not ready for her yet. Anyway, what's your next class?" Haruko asked.

Shizuo dug around in his books and found his schedule. "Advanced Calculus." Shizuo said.

"I'll take him Ru, that's the class I am the student teacher in." Kimi said as she started walking towards the math wing and Shizuo followed her. Haruko walked towards the gym.

"Where are you going?" Kimi asked.

"To the gym. I don't feel like science." Haruko said.

"Kaiou Haruko, if you don't go to science you'll be getting no 'experiment' time later." Kimi said sternly. Haruko let out a sigh and went off towards the science wing with her book under her arm. Shizuo and Kimi headed to their class.

To Be Continued…

_Author notes: This one is long because we wanted to cover a lot of ground. Hope you enjoy. _

_Angelic's quick guide to Japanese:_

_Kami-sama - God_

_Ohayo - Good Morning_

_Chibi-mune - Small Chest_

_Pantsu - Panties _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes: We are so sorry it took so long. Angelic is deployed and Ultimus lost his copy of the beginning chapter due to not copying the doc. file over to the other comp and just dragging it. _

_But it is not lost! It is on another computer that will not be accessible for the next 4 months. So Instead we decided to post the following chapter which is a little ways down the line. _

_Now, this chapter has links to the chapter before it and might make you blink but the other chapter will be presented as a flashback chapter at some point down the line. All it really was is a venture into the school life of the 2nd gen. Nothing really deep into plot as the first fic will be getting the reader acquainted with the 2nd gen before any big plot movements take place. This is daily life so there will be sex, drugs and rock and roll so to speak. Speaking of, let's drop in on Haruko and Kimi right now…_

(Outer Manor: Shizuo's quarters: 1 month later)

Haruko pulled Kimi's uniform shirt off leaving her clad in nothing but her bra and skirt. Haruko was already missing her shirt and pants as Kimi straddled Haruko and made content noises.

"I like it up here Ru, it's quieter and we don't have to worry about breaking Chiyo's knick-knacks if we get too wild." Kimi said the last part in a sultry voice. As her hands scanned Haruko's chest showed that she liked that tone.

"Hai, love, I still feel kind of guilty for using Shi's bed. I'm not even giving him anything for it." Haruko said sounding a little disappointed.

"I think coming home to a bed that smells like two women had sex in it is sufficient payment don't you think?' Kimi queried slyly. They had taken to 'borrowing' Shizuo's bed when he was not there and Michiyo was home. Bold as Haruko was, she would make out in front of her sister. But even she didn't have the gall or the balls to bang Kimi in front of her. Additionally, Kimi was quite the vixen behind closed doors but the second she knew someone else was aware of her activities she would chill right up and become very reserved to Haruko's attempts to get her going.

"I suppose your right love." Haruko said as she reached behind Kimi and fiddled with her bra's strap. Haruko could not see the point in the things. She never wore one and binded her chest most of the time so it was easier for her body to match her attitude. She managed to get the thing free and it fell away. Kimi's breasts where not large but they were well shaped as were hers.

"Aren't I allways?" Kimi asked as she embraced Haruko. She wondered how long she could hold out this time.

Outer Manor: Main levels: same time)

Shizuo arrived home from his lessons at the palace. He had most of his independent lesions back on Pluto. But his mother wanted to make sure so she took to giving him refresher courses by making him sit in on the inner's lesions. He was very bored until Iyona started flirting with him from across the room. His mother never caught on, or rather, never let on.

He walked into the living room and found Haruka-san and Lady Neptune watching TV. Haruka was in the back corner of the couch and Lady Neptune lying on top of her with her head resting on Haruka's chest and was nearly asleep until she heard Shizuo's footsteps and tried to sit up but Haruka wouldn't let her.

"Why didn't you take me up to bed Ruka? Instead of letting me sleep down here?" Michiru asked her Haruka as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you Michi, you look so cute when you sleep like that.' Haruka said with a half smile. Shizuo entered the room fully and Haruka let Michiru sit up.

"The slave driver finally let you go eh Shizuo-kun?" Haruka asked getting a light elbow from Michiru.

"You mean mother , right?" Shizuo asked still not getting the humor completely.

"Never mind what Haruka says Shi, How are your lessons?" Michiru asked.

"Very boring, I had them already back on homeworld." Shizuo said sourly.

"Why is your mother making you take them again?" Haruka asked.

"She wants to make sure I know well." Shizuo responded.

"I'll have a talk with her. You should be out being a teenager now that you're here on earth." Haruka said nudging Michiru so she would move.

"Ruka! He's not our son!" Michiru said moving over to the other end of the couch and picking up a sewing project she had been working on.

"That's bull Michi. Setsuna had a lot of involvement in Ruko and Chiyo's lives. I don't think it's fair that he has to go study when they get to run free." Haruka said getting up and grabbing Shizuo's shoulder pulling him along.

"Where are you going?" Michiru asked but Haruka was already out of earshot so she couldn't hear her wife.

"Have you told anyone?" Haruka asked looking out for her spouse or anyone else.

"No, I tell no one that ORSF is here." Shizuo said.

"Good, make sure that Lady Neptune never finds out or she'll eat both of us alive." Haruka said.

"Lady Neptune doesn't seem that bad." Shizuo said.

"Trust me on this Shizuo-kun, she will not like it." Haruka said and then walked back out into the living room to explain to her wife where she went.

Shi went upstairs and found Michiyo sitting on her bed in a night gown and robe watching a TV in the middle of the room intently.

"What are you watching Michiyo?" He asked walking in.

"Shut up Ruko! I don --- Oh, its you Shi. I thought you were Haruko." Chiyo adjusted her posture so she was sitting properly on the edge of her bed.

"Where is Haruko-kun?" Shizuo asked.

"Shi, only Kami-sama knows where Ruko goes and what she does. But I'd bet my allowance this week that she's probably off doing something to Kimi." Chiyo said taking a drink of water for a glass on her nightstand.

"Kimi? Isn't Kimi Ruko's girlfriend?" Shizuo asked still trying to sort through Chiyo's use of words.

"Yes, but Ruko treats her like she's the meal she's wanted all day." Chiyo said.

"Ruko eats Kimi?" Shizuo asked not aware of the context he was using. This caused Chiyo to blush and laugh nervously.

"Don't worry about it Shi, now can you let me watch my story?" Chiyo said getting back into the soap opera. Shizuo walked out of the room and towards the door to the attic.

(Outer Manor : Shizuo's quarters)

Shizuo walked up the stairs quietly as he allways did. He hard something strange as he climbed them. It sounded like giggling and moaning. He called a prism blade and walked up the stairs even quieter. When he reached the top he saw what looked like two people very into each other. He did a running flip and landed on the bed standing with his blade pointed down in an aggressive position. This is when he started barking in Plutonian.

"Halt! Interlopers! State your business in my quarters!" He said which caused the person on top to scream but her mouth was quickly covered and she was shifted over to the side and under the sheets.

"Shi, put that thing down." Stated Haruko in a raspy Plutonian.

"Haruko-kun, what are you doing in my bed?" Shizuo asked turning the light on. The sudden burst of light caused Haruko to throw the sheets over her nearly nude body. He saw a Blunette next to her hiding in the sheets.

"Don't scare me like that ever again Shi-kun!" Kimi shot off.

"What are you two doing in my bed?" Shizuo asked sending the blade back.

"What does it look like? We were having se---" Haruko received a blow to the stomach from Kimi's leg which was still in that area. "We were making love." Haruko said correcting herself.

"But why here?" the dark emerald haired Plutonian asked.

"I can't use my room when Chiyo's home and I'm not allowed near the garage remember? So this is the only place we have left to go." Haruko said letting Kimi place her head on her shoulder.

"It's not like we were taking anything Shi-kun and I make sure it's cleaned up after we are done." Kimi said still nude save her skirt.

"Don't you think you should give me something then?" Shizuo said remembering the payoff that Haruko made Reiko give him.

"What do you want? You can have these." Haruko said tossing him a pair of dark blue silk panties.

"Those are mine!" Kimi said leaning forward and snatching them from Shizuo's grasp.

"Let him have them love, I can get you new ones tomorrow." Haruko said trying to grab them back.

"It's not because I can't get new ones, but my mother counts them and she would notice if I'm missing a pair." Kimi said ashamed.

"So that's why you don't wear any when you know we're …" Haruko got cut off by Kimi covering her mouth this time.

"I have no use for them anyway." Shizuo said Both Kimi and Haruko both looked as if in deep thought and then their faces lit up.

"I can give you an A+ on your calc exams for the rest of the term!" Kimi said.

"I can teach you how to work women!" Ruko said.

"I already have highest score in Calc and you're already teaching me Haruko-kun." Shizuo said shooting down both offers. Haruko and Kimi tried to come up with better plans but he spoke again.

"Well I can see that your busy Haruko-kun so I'll leave you be." Shizuo said setting a chip the side of palm on his dresser. Haruko quickly pulled up her boxers and threw her shirt on. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the chip.

"I thought Setsuna-mama took this away from you." Ruko said as her eyes glazed while looking at the piece of electronic.

"Mother took one of them away." Shizuo said sorting his socks.

"One of them? You have more?" Haruko asked.

"Of course I have spares. And ORSF is here." Shizuo said closing the dresser drawer.

"I thought you took it to the bunkers under the palace?" Haruko asked handing the chip to Kimi who wanted to see it.

"I did, but then Haruka-san asked me to bring it back and put it under manor. She said it needed to be there in case of an emergency." Shizuo said. Haruko admired her father for her resourcefulness.

"Does my mom know?" Haruko asked putting her pants back on.

"No, Haruka-san said not to tell. She said it would upset Lady Neptune greatly if she saw it again." Shizuo said holding up a bra that matched Kimi's panties and wondered how it got all the way over on his dresser.

"Can you hand that to me Shi-kun, please?" Kimi asked still under the covers. He tossed it to her but Haruko caught it.

"Ruko!" Kimi said knowing that Haruko whould make her get up and get it or something.

"Just kidding.' Haruko smirked and tossed in the rest of the way. Kimi put it on and went to go look for her shirt.

"And she gave me these." Shizuo said pulling a pair of car keys out. Haruko only had to see the tag to know which one they belonged to.

"The vette! She gave you the vette? I'm not even allowed to sit in it!" Haruko said in a surprised voice. She would have expected her father to give Shizuo one of the other cars, not her most prized one.

"Ru, that's because you killed the clutch trying to race it last year." Kimi said adjusting her uniform shirt. Haruko called a gust of wind to blow up Kimi's skirt and was disappointed when she saw the blue panties staring back at her.

"What? You didn't think I'd put my underwear back on when I'm getting dressed?" Kimi asked looking at Haruko with a smart glance.

"She didn't just give you the vette because you're new around here. You must be taking her up in that thing." Haruko said.

"I have given her rides, yes." Shizuo said sitting at his desk. "I came to find you. But you were busy with Kimi-san." He finished.

"Shi, I will give you anything if you teach me how to fly that thing!" Haruko said.

"Just like you Ruko, whenever there's something new for you to ride your ready to sell your soul for it." Kimi said smoothing the final wrinkles out of her uniform.

"You don't have to give me anything Ruko; I will take you because you are my friend." Shizuo said. His Japanese was no longer broken and most of his thick plutonian accent was hidden. The only reason Ruko could tell was because she was a natural oral linguist.

"Shi, what did you do to your voice?" Haruko asked surprised that Shizuo could even speak fluent Japanese.

"I'm trying to sound like you guys. I'm getting tired of looking like a fool." He said taking off his robes leaving him in a simple black t-shirt with pants.

"Good call; I was getting annoyed with you calling me 'Haruko-kun' all the time." Haruko said putting her tie back on and her blazer.

"You sound much better Shi-kun. Ru, can we go? I have to get home in like thirty minutes." Kimi said grabbing her bag off of the chair in the corner.

"Sure love, I'll walk you home." Haruko said gripping Shizuo's shoulder.

"Thanks Shi, this means a lot to Kimi. By the way, when are you taking me out?" Haruko asked walking down the stairs after Kimi.

"Just be ready, it has to be whenever your mom isn't watching the house." Shizuo said taking his shoes off.

"Gotcha." Haruko said closing the door behind her. Shizuo took off his pants and straightened his bed up. He walked over to the wall and pulled a panel out. He dug around until he pulled out a flat memory stick and closed it back up again. Truth was he knew that Haruko and Kimi had been using his room for their sessions. He thought to try out putting a cam in the wall with a night vision attachment and see if he got lucky.

He pulled out a screen that was about the size of a clipboard and slid the stick into its back. The screen came on to reveal what appeared to be a topless Kimi on top of a nearly naked Haruko.

_Let the good times roll_. He thought to himself. He was learning a lot from Haruko. If she knew he had this she would probably have him make her a copy and not tell Kimi anything. So he sat back and watched it.

_Author's notes: Again, sorry that it took so long to get going again. Now that this is up maybe we will write faster_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Notes: Alright throwing the next chapter up. I was going to split this one because it is kinda long but I couldn't find a good place to split it so I just kept it all in one. Please if you like it leave a review to let us know if you like it or if there is anything you don't like._

(Next Day, Outer Manor, Shizuo's room)

"Oh my, Kimi is a bad girl." He said to himself chuckling as he watched the video of Haruko and Kimi from the day before.

"Whether she is or not is none of your business." Said the voice he did not expect or want to hear. "Granted Haruko's influence on the girl hasn't totally been a good one."

"I can explain!" Shizuo said in Plutonian.

"I think your learning too much. I didn't think that was possible." Setsuna replied pulling the stick out of the unit and sticking it in her pocket.

"Please don't tell Lady Neptune or Haruka-san about this!" Shizuo said.

"Don't be silly Shizuo; you think they don't know what's going on in their own house? They knew that Kimi and Haruko were going somewhere to be intimate with each other. But they could never catch them. Don't worry; I won't say anything out of respect for them." Setsuna said recalling how Haruka and Michiru behaved when they were younger and even now. She had once caught Haruka and Michiru having sex in her bed most likely at the blonde's encouragement. She looked deep into Shizuo's amethyst colored eyes. Now she knew how people felt when they looked into hers.

"Why are you here?" Shizuo asked his mother who just kind of half smiled at him.

"I knew you were up to no good. And I came to tell you that you don't have attend the inner's sessions anymore. Your distracting Iyona and her scores are low enough as it is." She said waiting for his response.

"I am not distracting her! I can't help that she likes to look at me." Shizuo said.

"You are learning too much from Haruko. You're even starting to get her ego." Setsuna said deriving some pleasure out of making her son squirm.

"I'm tired Mother, can I go to bed?" he asked getting into his bed trying to do anything to get rid of his mother.

Setsuna nodded and turned back down the stairs. Her face smiling as she went into her room.

(Crystal Palace: War room: three weeks later)

Usagi stood in front of the large holographic interface. She wore a simple pink shirt and Capri pants, her usual non formal outfit. Haruka and Michiru stood off to her side. Haruka was still wearing her racing leathers because right after she got home Michiru grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off to the car saying "That they had been summoned to the palace." Michiru wore a simple but elegant dark suit with a formal skirt and a long jacket. She had been at a benefit luncheon when she heard the news.

"Why have you called us here kitten?" Haruka asked Usagi who turned and looked at Setsuna who wore a lab coat and slacks and nodded at her.

"I've been going over the usual readings and something's not right." Setsuna said calling up a hologram of a large orange planet. As it rotated information in symbols gathered below it written in Plutonian.

"You have any idea what that says?" Haruka whispered to Michiru. Her wife just glared at her and nodded her head in Setsuna's direction.

"This is Epsilon, a type III planetoid about twenty Astronomical Units outside of Pluto's territorial orbit and space."

"Is it inhabited?" Michiru asked.

"From what the satellites tell us, it's not. Its atmosphere is more unstable then Saturn's." Setsuna said punching more buttons.

"Why does it concern you Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked.

"Well, to start, it started emitting energy pulses about seventeen years ago and the pulses increased about almost three months ago." She said "It concerns me because those times coincide with the births of the three outer offspring and their uniting on earth." Setsuna continued.

"So this has to do with our kids?" Haruka asked unzipping her jacket just a little the leathers protected her while racing but were quite hot.

"I'm not sure, but this could be a possible hostility." Setsuna answered.

"An enemy? Why don't we attack it then?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka, my mother didn't order her scouts to be on the offensive and I won't break her beliefs." Usagi said sternly. If there was one way to get the current queen of the moon kingdom serious it was talking about preemptive strikes. "What do you recommend Setsuna? You are my advisor after all." She said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"I think we should observe and I want to request martial order for the outer Senshi." Setsuna said.

"Martial order? Is it that serious?" Usagi asked.

"I think that it would be an important cautionary stance. And then inners have yet to complete their training. The only one that can even call a henshin is Kimi and I think that may have something to do with her connections to Haruko" Setsuna said.

"Why just the outer rim? They can all learn from this." Usagi stated.

"The outer Senshi have received specialized training in space combat and advanced tactics. And as I said most of the inners cannot call forth more then innate powers." Setsuna stated closing down the hologram.

"Request denied. Maintain observation and address me of any changes." Usagi said flatly.

"Denied? Have faith in them Usagi, they can get the job done." Michiru said.

"I appreciate your vote of confidence in them Queen Neptune. But my decision stands." Usagi said. She was starting to throw around formalities and that bothered Haruka.

"Kitten, it's their job to protect the system from outer threats." Haruka piped up.

"I'm not debating capability Haruka-san; I'm trying to make a better functioning group of Senshi." Usagi said clenching her fists this was an argument she had often with Setsuna and the other outers. When they were first forming the two groups had been enemies and had wasted valuable time fighting each other instead of the real enemy. "I want better for them, for all of them." She said.

"Usagi, you did the best you could with what you had." Haruka said.

"I know that, but I don't want Chibi-Usa to have to deal with two groups of Senshi. One of them blatantly arrogant and want to do everything separately." Usagi said.

"We can not help the way the laws were set up at the time and we ended up getting along. I don't think you should hold them back because the rest aren't ready." Haruka snapped.

"Ruka, be mindful of your feelings. Things are different now then they were in the Silver Millennium and when we were fighting." Michiru said trying to be the voice of reason and compromise. Haruka quelled her protest and reverted to a simple scowl.

"A lot of things were different then. Like Senshi falling in love for one." Setsuna spoke and watched both Haruka and Michiru blush.

"That was different. We were in love, still are in fact." Michiru said taking Haruka's arm and smiling at her lover.

"That's one thing, what about when we thought that the birth of Hotaru was the end?" Setsuna asked.

"That was our mistake Setsuna, there was a lot we didn't know then. We tried to do it all on our own and we were wrong." Haruka stated. It still wounded her pride to say it.

"That is why I am trying to have the new generation function as a group. So we don't have that problem anymore." Usagi said.

"But …" Haruka tried to protest again but Usagi glared at her and she got silent.

Unknown to them, Haruko, Michiyo and Shizuo had been watching and listening to the conversation. They had snuck in unnoticed and staying unnoticed was becoming more difficult for Haruko would got bored quite easily and was easily excitable. "The queen isn't thinking right! We should be out there finding out whatever the hell that is and she wants us to hold back for the inners?!" Haruko whispered

"Quiet down Ruko! You want us to get caught?!" Michiyo asked.

"It's not fair! We should get to go!" Haruko protested. Michiyo reached across and covered Haruko's mouth and all of them listened as the conversation continued.

"So how is Shizuo responding to life here?" Usagi asked.

"Almost too well; He's become Haruko's new partner in crime. I'm surprised that he hasn't started getting discipline letters yet." Setsuna said.

"Well that seems to fit with what I've heard. Rei came to visit me the other day and told me something that was very interesting." Usagi said giggling a little.

"Rei? What whould Rei have to do with Shizuo?" Setsuna asked wondering how this involved her son. It was no secret that the future senshi of Mars and the future senshi of Uranus didn't get along. Setsuna knew why but due to the rules placed on her as guardian of time placed on her she couldn't tell the others why.

"Wait, I think I know where this is going. Haruko and Reiko are not on good terms. But how is Shi involved?" Haruka said.

"Well, it seems that Reiko, Haruko and Shizuo were all a party to a joke. Except Reiko was the butt of the joke." Usagi responded.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Haruka whispered to herself and got a small elbow to her stomach. Not enough to make it look like it happened but enough to let her know to shut her trap.

"I don't understand. Reiko and Haruko used to be such good friends. Why are they being so mean to each other now?" Michiru asked. Haruka looked away from Michiru which was the tell tale sign that she knew something.

"What do you know Ruka? If you know something about this you'd better tell us!" Michiru stated.

"I can't do that, I made a promise." Haruka said.

"To who?" Michiru asked.

"I promised Haruko I wouldn't say anything." Haruka said still evading Michiru's glare.

"Well its obviously important so spit it out!" Her wife demanded.

"I can't Michiru; I have to keep my word. If Haruko were planning to kill Reiko or herself then I might say something. But this is personal and between her and Reiko." Haruka said looking her Michiru dead in the eye. The Senshi of the sea stopped pushing the issue. "I promise to talk to Haruko about it."

"What kind of a joke Usagi?" Setsuna asked. She was still trying to figure Shizuo's role in it.

"Well the way that Rei said Reiko told it, Shizuo approached Reiko and started a conversation with her. Which was going just fine until Haruko came looking for him. After discovering that he was with Haruko, she got salty. Then Kimi, Iyona and Michiyo joined in trying to defend Shizuo saying that he just came from Pluto and was still new to things. Haruko kept insulting Reiko which added salt to the wound." Usagi paused.

"So do Ami and Makoto know about this?" Michiru asked.

"I haven't talked to them yet. I was thinking we could get them all together." Usagi said continuing.

"Anything else?" Setsuna asked.

"I suppose there is more but that's all Reiko said." Usagi said.

(Back in the unseen corner)

"I knew chibi-mune whould blab! She's such a crybaby." Haruko said clearly angry.

"Ruko shut up!" Michiyo said punching Haruko in the back.

"Shimatta!" Shizuo hissed.

"What?!" Haruko asked realizing that Shizuo was sitting there with his eyes closed.

"My mother knows we're here!" Shizuo said opening them and looking around. Setsuna still talked with Usagi and made no move to show that she knew.

"Way to go Ruko, now we are really going to get it!" Michiyo whined.

"Relax Chiyo, we can still get out." Haruko reached over to the grate that covered the duct that they snuck in from. After a few hard pulls Haruko realized that it wasn't going to come loose and uttered a curse in Urainan. Shizuo repeated it in Plutonian.

"Shi! It's bad enough the Ruko says it all the time. Do you have to as well?" Michiyo asked she never was fond of swearing.

"Shut up Chiyo! How are we going to get out now?" Haruko said feeling Setsuna's gaze from across the room. Shizuo had them cloaked but it seemed that the Senshi of Time knew where they were.

"Ruko, Chiyo grab my hand! Do it now!" Shizuo pleaded. Michiyo grabbed his hand and then grabbed Haruko's and they phased out of the room and into Shizuo's room.

(Outer Manor: Shizuo's quarters: Instantaneously)

When they phased in it took the other two a minute to realize that they were.

"How did we get in your room Shi?" Michiyo asked standing up straightening her skirt.

"I phased us here from the palace. But don't ask me to do it again for a while." Shizuo said holding his head.

"Didn't Setsuna-mama detect us?" Haruko asked patting herself down searching for something.

"She knows we were there, but she doesn't know that we left the way we did. Usually I only have to phase my own mass. But I had to cover all of us." Shizuo said trying to get up and falling back down.

"Are you ok?" Michiyo asked helping Shi to his bed and sat him down.

"I'm getting to that, as I said, I usually only have to phase my own mass. Doing it for all of us has given me a really big headache." He said holding his head and covering his eyes from the light.

"Reminds me of the time when I blew up all the girls skirts on the first floor of the school. I was sick for the rest of the day, but it was worth it. I never saw so much silk in my life." Haruko chuckled at her statement and received a nearby notebook to the back of the head. "What gives Chiyo? I was only telling a story." Haruko rebuked. Michiyo glared at her and then returned to being sympathetic to Shizuo.

"I get sick of your smut stories Ruko! Shi could actually be hurt!" Michiyo said clearly concerned.

"You sound like mom Chiyo. Shi will be ok, and if he isn't we can have Hotaru look at him later." Haruko remarked thinking she had all the answers.

"What do we do if Hotaru doesn't come home tonight? She is a resident now and works wacky hours." Michiyo said. Their older sister would help them, but if she was working a long shift she would just sleep at the hospital.

"You worry too much Michiyo! More importantly, my mobile is missing." Haruko said pulling her pockets out and shaking her pant legs.

"Thanks for the concern Ruko, I'll remember it the next time your in a fix." Shizuo grunted. Ruko just made a face at him and looked around the room.

"You lost another phone?! Mom will kill you!" Michiyo said looking at Haruko who dug a book from under the bed. She pulled it out and flipped through it and smirked.

"Put that back!" Shizuo said fully aware of what Haruko had.

"Girls in uniforms and nekos? Shi, I'm shocked! Personally, I prefer swimsuits and full nude spreads. But some of these are really good." Haruko said flipping through the rag magazine. Michiyo grabbed it from her and took one look. She quickly closed the book and tossed it under the bed.

"How can you guys look at that stuff? I can't stand porn." She said standing up and started to walk away.

"I think I know where my phone is, and we're in deep shit." Haruko said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You dropped it in the war room?" Michiyo asked clearly annoyed by Haruko's antics.

"It was in my pocket the last time I checked!" Haruko blurted.

"I might be able to get it back. If you did in fact leave it there I may be able to call it here before it's found." Shizuo said closing his eyes and concentrating before grunting and grabbing his head in pain.

"Well, were you able to get it?" Haruko asked franticly.

"Mother blocked me. I couldn't get it because she's got a mental field around the room that doesn't allow phasing from the fourth dimension." He said standing up and shaking his head trying to get his senses back.

"Great! What are we going to do now? Can't you keep track of anything Ruko?!" Michiyo whined in Haruko's direction.

"You're always such a pansy Chiyo. So what if they find the phone? The worst they can do is ground us." Haruko said without concern.

"That's your answer for everything! I'm sick of getting wrapped up in your garbage!" Michiyo said getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"Please stop fighting. You're both making my head hurt. I may still be able to get us out of this." Shizuo said stumbling to his desk.

"How can you? You said you can't phase it back. So how can your save our butts?" Michiyo asked.

"Shut up Chiyo! You're hurting Shi's head!" Haruko proclaimed as if she was in a debate. Her sister glared and then turned to face Shizuo's computer monitor. Shizuo was already into some important network as far as she could tell. Probably some place he shouldn't be. He seemed to be in a lot of places he shouldn't be after having signed on to Haruko's never ending joke squad and was forever bailing her out of trouble.

"I've hacked the mobile phone service though my clearance to the palace super computers. I'm going to locate Ruko's phone through the system." He said typing keys and clicking mouse buttons.

"You're using the royal computer system to cover up for my sister's selective ignorance?" Michiyo asked.

"I am not ignorant!" Haruko said.

"What do you call it? You can't remember where your pants are in the morning yet you can remember Kimi's entire daily schedule." The gold haired girl stated.

"Let's see … its Thursday so … Hey!" Haruko said.

"Maybe it isn't ignorance maybe we should ask Lady Mercury test you for ADD perhaps she could prescribe you some Ritalin or something." Michiyo said.

"I don't have ADD either!" Haruko said noticing that the Neko magazine was in her reach and reaching for it.

"Found it." Shizuo stated after a few more clicks and beeps.

"Awesome! Now what are you going to do? Delete its files?" Haruko asked tucking the magazine into her back pocket.

"You know that in the past few years Plutonian technology has made its way to earth right?" Shizuo asked.

"Not really, what's it got to do with my cell?" Haruko asked cocking her head as if she had never heard the notion before.

"Anyway, most power cells in mobiles nowadays are made from the crystal mined from Pluto. To make a long story short, I'm going to blow it up." Shi responded.

"Wait! Back up for a sec. Did you say you were going to blow up Ruko's phone? Isn't that a little much to keep from getting in trouble we're probably going to get into anyway?" Michiyo asked.

"Maybe, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Shizuo said.

"That's the spirit Shi! I'll just have to save up to get another one." Haruko proudly proclaimed.

"That's if you call warming up to dad saving up." Michiyo stated sardonically.

"Do I detect a bit of jealousness Chiyo? Upset because you're not the favorite?" Haruko asked watching her sisters cheeks turn red as the blood rushed into her face.

"I-I am nothing of the sort! Why should I feel jealous because dad is weak and she feels sorry for you? I don't go running to either mom or dad when I want something. Wait, you don't go to mom cause you know she'll tell you no." Michiyo could now see the veins popping out of Haruko's neck and her fists balling up. She always looked like that when she got mad. Even when they were little

Haruko let a string of fire tipped Neptunian go at Michiyo. The latter returned the volley and this went on for the next several minutes. Shizuo could only understand bits and pieces since they stopped speaking Japanese some time ago. Though he was pretty sure they were calling each other slurs and hurling insults. He had seen something similar before between the two when Haruko broke Michiyo's prized greeting cat. But then it was more Haruko ducking for cover and Michiyo throwing things.

"The both of you shut up! There's a gate to 18th century America with both your names on it!" Shizuo barked out of anoyment.

"You can't be serious! All of those gajin would destroy my budding Japanese beauty!" Michiyo responded wide eyed and pale as a sheet.

"Shi, you don't need to scare Chiyo like that. You're starting to sound like when Setsuna-mama when she gets mad at dad." Haruko said waving her hands in front of her sister's catatonic face.

"I meant you too Ruko. Last I knew they didn't take too kindly to lesbians in such a religious society. Though I could see you stupid enough to go after the priest's daughter and they would burn you at the stake." Shizuo said.

"They'd have to catch me first. Remember that I am the wind." Haruko replied. Shizuo spoke a single word in Plutonian which caused Haruko to raise an eyebrow.

"That wasn't very nice." She commented but then realized that the curse was not for her. Shizuo put his left palm to his head and began wincing. Still, he still managed to type with one hand and after several key taps a series of beeps emitted from the unit.

"Your phone is now scrapped. You should thank me." He remarked as he stood up and stumbled.

"Oy! Did you forget that you have a headache?" Michiyo asked rushing forward and hooking one of his arms around her shoulders. "You could help!" the blonde twin remarked at her sister. Haruko stepped over casually and slid Shizuo's other arm over her shoulders. Not too soon after did Michiyo allow her to take on most of the weight.

"Shi what the hell have you been eating? You weigh more then I do!" Haruko remarked as she helped lead him to the bed.

"Haruko, you are a girl. You're supposed to weigh less." Shizuo said as he sat down on his bed.

"You should tell that to Chiyo. It's all in her ass though." Haruko crowed. Her sister's face turned a dark red and she grabbed the back of her skirt and pulled in front wards in an effort to make her butt seem smaller.

"At least I've got an ass! Not a straight line from head to ankles!" The princess of the sea shot back

"You're built like mom and I'm built like dad. It's not like I can help having these boyish good looks." The latter said proudly.

"Portal departing for 18th century America is now open for departure. In other words, shut up! Both of you!" Shizuo said cradling his head.

"See I told you he needed to be looked at!" Michiyo said. After that statement; Shizuo began to move his hands in a fashion that let the two bickering siblings that he meant business.

"Okay, okay! We get the point!" Haruko said. The siblings sat Shizuo on his bed and sat on either side of him.

"I'm fine Chiyo. Really I am. After I get some sleep I'll be good." He said as he let himself fall backwards.

"I don't buy that Shi and you know it." Michiyo said taking his temp with her hand. "And you got a temp."

"I'm the Senshi of Time. I don't get sick." Shizuo said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay Haruko, you're not sick, your body is just hot." Michiyo said forgetting the other person in the room.

"What?" Asked a bewildered Haruko. Michiyo looked over to find her sister gawking at the porno magazine. After snatching it from her and whapping her over the head, they both heard a chirping sound and felt a vibration.

"Why is Shi's bed chirping and vibrating?" Michiyo asked.

"Don't be such an idiot Chiyo." Haruko replied and opened the unconscious Senshi's blazer and fished the mobile off of his belt.

"Haruko! It's rude to answer another person's phone." The former rebuked.

"Shi wouldn't want to piss off this person." The latter replied and pushed the button that caused the phone to spring open. After a few lines of conversation. Michiyo realized who it was and grabbed the phone from Haruko and turned it on speaker.

"I'm here too Iyona." Michiyo said

"Wow! What are you guys doing with Shi's phone?" Iyona asked on the other end.

"Because Shi needs medical treatment."

"What? What is wrong with him? Is he ok?" the latter asked with a flush of worry.

"Don't listen to Chiyo. She just clucks incessantly like a mother hen." The now awakened Shizuo replied.

"Oh ok, are you going to be able to come? I've been working on this meal for you ever since I got home from school. I made it from scratch. And a just got out of the shower so desert is fresh too." The Senshi of Thunder replied forgetting that she was on speaker.

"Too much info." Michiyo replied.

"Shimatta! Gomen Michiyo, I forgot you were on the line." Iyona said rather quickly.

"What's for desert again?" Haruko asked.

"Nothing for you Ruko. I don't think that a certain Mecurian would take that comment lightly." Iyona chuckled knowing from first hand experience that Haruko was insatiable.

"Sorry, I don't think I'll be making it tonight. But I'll make it up to you later this week. Why don't you turn it into a lunch and we can eat it together tomorrow." Shizuo replied.

"That is if he is free. But I think he will have some answering to do." Said a voice coming from the other end of the room. The three heads turned to see three persons standing in the room.

"Lady Pluto?! I'll call back later. I'll see you at the train station tomorrow Shi." With that the line went dead and the attention of the occupants focused on their parents.

"My head hurts, can we do this some other time?" Shizuo asked.

"You should have thought about that before you phased two other masses in equal size and complexity through the fourth dimension. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't be able to figure it out?" Setsuna replied.

"Well, this is all very interesting. But I'm off to bed." Haruko said.

"Plant it Haruko." Haruka stated as she stepped forward from behind Setsuna. Haruko gauged her father's body language and remembered that crossed arms meant annoyance but not anger.

"But papa!" Haruko cautiously tested her father.

"Turbo boosters!" Haruka sounded off. Her daughter took her seat again.

"I'm going; I didn't have anything to do with this." Michiyo said.

"That won't work this time. I suggest you get comfortable again." Michiru said rounding from Setsuna's right. Fortunately for her, her mother's posture was easier to read.

"I didn't …"

"SIT!" Michiru barked and took her place on the flank. Michiyo took her seat obediently.

"Care to explain this?" Setsuna asked whilst waving a fried gold cell phone at them.

"You found it!" Haruko said joyfully as if it were a lost puppy.

"Haruko, you're in so deep right now you need to lay off the act. We know you three were in the war room." Michiru said.

"And no, it wasn't the phone. My son's cloaking abilities are not as good as he seems to think. Especially when he is over his head." Setsuna said.

"Those two made me go! I …" Michiyo said as she got cut off.

"And I suppose if they jumped into a Jovian gas pool you would go too?" Haruka asked. Michiyo got quiet. Michiyo was really the best behaved of the three but was easily influenced by the other two especially her sister. Haruka wondered if sometime Michiyo went along to try to keep Haruko out of trouble but hardly ever could.

"I don't know what the big deal is!" Haruko belted out.

"If we wanted you there we whould have invited you. The queen whould have held a formal court if you were to be told." Setsuna said.

"To tell us what? That we have to hold pace for the slow inners?" Haruko replied.

"You better watch what your saying Haruko. You will not dishonor yourself by undermining your queen. No daughter of mine will be allowed to make a fool of herself in my presence." Haruka said on a strong tone.

"Oh, so it's ok if you do it but not me? There is a threat and we are not allowed to act? The outer Senshi I know wouldn't let that stopped them. They were better then the inners…" Haruko said.

"Stop it …" Haruka said the truth biting a little too close to home. She wanted to do as Haruko was saying but she respected her queen and wouldn't disobey her.

"… they were far stronger then the inner Senshi and acted on their own. But I guess they are gone now…" Haruko said crossing her arms.

"You have no clue …" Haruka said how could Haruko understand what acting on their own had cost? She prayed Haruko would never know what it felt like to take the lives of a woman that was like a sister and another woman that was merely a girl at the time and like her daughter.

"… of what? How soft you guys have gotten? You let a queen who you know has no stomach to rule in wartime lead you around by your noses. To let threats go until they are at our throats!" Haruko said throwing her hands up in the air.

"That is not what has happened." Haruka said as she felt her hands balling up into fists.

"Is it? You are soft and weak papa! You make me …" Haruko never got to finish. As the hand made contact with her face she fell to the floor. Haruko pushed herself up off the floor staring at her father never once had Haruka ever hit her.

"You have no idea what it means to be a senshi. How dare you call yourself a princess of Uranus! You rush head first into things without thinking. I can't allow that you are likely to run in and get yourself killed or worse those around you. Call you henshin." Haruka said holding her hand out.

"You can't take it! It's my birth right!" Haruko said with tears streaming down her face against her will she tried to hold her emotions in check but was failing. She couldn't let her father know that she was hurt.

"I can and I will. Being a Senshi doesn't mean that you get to go and run off half cocked. And your supposed to be leader of the outers. But all I see is a little girl who is worried about her pride." Haruka continued holding her hand out. She was gambling on Haruko's next move which was one of two things. She would either continue the challenge and if that were the case she would loose. Or she would fold and submit to the fact that she was wrong. The princesses next move would show of she was truly better then her father.

Haruko called her henshin and slammed it into Haruka's hand. _Seems you have learned something after all. Thank you for not making the same mistake I did. _Haruka thought as she kept her face expressionless. If she let Haruko in on the trick by showing emotion then the lesson was pointless.

"Fine! You can have the damn thing! I don't want it anymore!" Haruko said as she tried to get up but realized that her limbs were pinned to the bed as she sat. She wasn't done yet.

"None of you are done yet." Setsuna said as she crossed the distance between herself and the trio.

"I think your father was trying to prove a point Haruko. You can't expect to be a leader if you are only concerned about yourself." Michiru said motioning Haruka who handed the henshin back.

"Can I go now?" Michiyo asked.

"Didn't Setsuna just say you're not done? We have something important to tell you." Michiru said.

"What's so important that it can't wait until my head's done aching?" Shizuo asked sitting up and holding his head.

"Shut up Shi! Nobody cares about your fucking melon!" Haruko blurted out.

"Kaiou Haruko! You'll watch your mouth!" Michiru said. Haruko got quiet again whilst glaring at her father.

"Since you three decided to snoop, the queen has to hold court and announce it officially. We were hoping to wait until we knew more, but we can't do that now at the risk one of you will open your mouths." Setsuna said and continued. "This means that after your lesson tomorrow it will be a formal court. That means robes pressed and boots and talismans polished."

"I thought the next lesson wasn't until the inners passed their trials?" Michiyo asked.

"Well, that's another thing. We have to fast track them." Setsuna said.

"Kimi can call her henshin already." Haruko said calmly.

"We know that. The rest have to get there too. Even though Chibi-Usa has been able to call hers since birth. I guess that's because she's destined to be the next queen someday." Setsuna said while tossing Haruko's phone at her.

"Hasn't Hotaru been able to as well?" Michiyo asked.

"Yeah, but that was because I aged about five years in six months." Hotaru said walking in still in her medical scrubs. She walked over and started to examine Shizuo.

"The fact still remains that we have another three that have their henshins but can't call them back and forth and still can't transform. That's why you guys are going to help them out." Setsuna said.

"What do you mean 'help them out'?" Haruko asked.

"I mean your going to go over the basics with them. You're going to help Meiya out Chiyo. Shi, you're going to help Iyona" Setsuna trailed off.

"Kimi already knows the basics." Haruko interrupted.

"Kimi is going to be away at a math camp for two weeks coming up so you're going to be paired with Reiko." Setsuna said.

"You're kidding right? You're sticking me with Chibi-mune?" Haruko asked annoyed.

"Well, she is the only one left." Setsuna replied.

"No way! I won't work with her! She bitches all the damn time and runs her mouth." Haruko said catching a glare from her mother for her mouth.

"You complain as if it can be changed. You can't choose which Senshi you work with all of the time. Part of the reason this is happening is you guys spend all your time together and with your loves. You have to be able to work with the others." Haruka said.

"Shouldn't I be working with Meiya since he's the leader of the inners?" Haruko asked trying to find someway out of the matter.

"Meiya's not the dolt you think he is. He's just not present all of the time. But then neither was his mother and look how she turned out." Setsuna finished.

"Yeah, Aino Minako, popstar diva." Haruka said thinking she was whispering to herself.

"Ruka! You are not helping! I want to know why you have such a problem with Reiko." Michiru said looking straight at her misbehaved daughter.

"She's just a little whiny princess." Haruko stated.

"And your not?" Shizuo asked in plutonian which caused his mother to arch her eyebrow. Haruko turned to punch him now that her hand was free but a glare from Hotaru made her check her anger.

"Shut up! N'gok!" Haruko said with the sharpness of an Urainan accent. Haruka didn't think that Haruko knew any of the slurs of the language. But at best she had called Shizuo a fool and at worst an ass.

"Well now you are done. You two go downstairs and get ready for bed." Michiru said pointing to the staircase in front of them.

"It's only 7:00!" Haruko protested.

"I am aware of the time. Go!" Michiru raised her voice if only slightly. Michiyo immediately got up and went down stairs. After a few glares between her parents, Haruko followed suit. After Haruko mumbled her way down the stairs, Haruka and Michiru followed.

"I remember somebody saying something about wanting a family." Haruka said causing a deadly glare from her wife.

"After Hotaru is through treating you, come to my room. It seems that we have a lot to discuss." Setsuna said.

"But Mother!" Shizuo said.

"But nothing! In a half hour. Be there!" Setsuna said going down the stairs.

"She's angry. I know that look in her eyes. You'd better do what she says." Hotaru said shining a light into Shizuo's eyes.

"Ow! That hurts!" Shizuo said snapping his eyelids shut.

"It's supposed to. That's a good sign. I see that all that time on Pluto by yourself didn't make you any less whiny. You're just like my sisters." Hotaru said putting her instruments away.

"I-I do not whine!" he said.

"Ow! That hurts!" Hotaru said imitating him. "I don't think it's anything serious. You just over exerted your powers. One of the symptoms is headaches. Though you're the first alien I have treated."

"You get a gold henshin for that? My father's people are no different other then the fact they can change sex." Shizuo said. Hotaru pushed a cylinder to his neck and pushed a trigger.

"I just gave you something for the headache. You should be fine by the morning." Hotaru said getting up and walking away.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" Shizuo asked getting up and trying his legs out.

"For one I'm tired. Second, I only use those when I'm on the field. And third, why waste energy when I can cure it by conventional means?" she said walking down the stairs. Shizuo changed his clothes and walked down the stairs heading for his mother's room.


	4. Chapter 4

(Outer Manor: Second floor)

Shizuo walked down the long hall from the attic. Walking past Hotaru's door, he continued down the hall. By the time he got to the twins door Haruko had already stuck her head out.

"Dead man walking." She said with a grin. She stuck herself farther out of the doorway drying her hair with the towel that was draped around her shoulders.

"I am not." Shizuo said stopping to face Haruko.

"Are too, Setsuna-mama looked pretty upset with you. The only time I have ever seen her that upset is when dad dropped one her vases." Haruko said draping the towel over her head. She appeared to be wearing a tank top with racecar pajama bottoms. "And she ended up in biblical times. When mom finally calmed Setsuna-mama down they found papa tending sheep in 327BC, Israel."

"Ruko close the door! You want to get us in trouble again? Mom's already mad enough." Michiyo said from behind the door.

"Be quite Chiyo! I'm talking to Shi. Want to get one last look at him before he gets banished to the time gates." Haruko said with a playful tone.

"I'm not going to the gates Ruko. Mother just wants to talk to me." Shizuo said fixing his hair tie.

"Why do you always call her 'Mother' anyway?" Haruko asked.

"Because he still has respect for me. I'd get back in that room before your mother sees you Haruko." Setsuna said as Haruko respectfully bowed and closed the door.

"Geez, everybody's afraid of you." Shizuo said.

"Rightfully so. Now get your butt in here. We have things to discuss." Setsuna said as she turned from the door and walked inside of the room. Shizuo followed and closed the door behind him. After he closed the door he noticed the ambience coming from the circular orbs on posts.

(Outer manor: Setsuna's Quarters)

"Focusing crystals? Your not trying to seduce me are you?" Shizuo asked. Setsuna glared at him and pointed to the chair at her desk.

"That's the kind of attitude that I don't like. Now sit." Shizuo sat in the chair after he turned it to face her bed. Setsuna sat on her bed as a seer sits on a meditation mat. Cross-legged, she rearranged her robe as not to be indecent.

"Have you figured out why I called you here?" she asked him.

"You don't like my behavior as of late. I'm assuming there's more?" Shizuo responded.

"That's a start. I've noticed that you have bonded with Michiyo and Haruko exceptionally well. It's as if you've known each other for years." Setsuna said as she split her attention to the incense she was making.

"Isn't that what it's supposed to be?" Shizuo asked.

"I have no problem with you being as close as you are with them but there are things that I must tell you about." She said still working on the stick.

"Such as?" Shizuo asked trying to see what his mother was getting at.

"Shizuo, you are a guardian of time. That comes before your friendships and even supersedes your relationship with me." Setsuna said looking at him.

"Please don't let this be another edicate talk. Meika-mama gave me enough of those back on the homeworld." Shizuo said not trying to hide his annoyance.

"This isn't edicate Shi; you are bound by cosmic laws. There are some things you can and cannot do." Setsuna said in a serious tone.

"So I am not allowed to pull friends across the fourth dimension?" Shizuo asked.

"That was just plain stupid and you are paying for it. No, that is not why you are here. Tell me, how are your powers?" Setsuna asked.

"I can control time just fine." Shizuo stated.

"That's not what I meant. Have you begun to be able to perceive time yet? Not just wield it?" the elder asked.

"If you mean pre and retro cognition, no, not yet." Shizuo said.

"Then I am being preemptive. Good." Setsuna said setting the stick down.

"Preemptive?" Shizuo asked.

"Shi, pretty soon you will be able to see the past and the future. Time will run though you like water through a sieve. You will see things. Things you can never tell anyone about. Not even me." Setsuna said looking into her son's eyes.

"How does this relate to my friendships?" Shizuo asked truly curious.

"Because you may see harm or even death in the future of the other Senshi. If this happens, you must keep it to yourself. I can't express how important this is. The time line must never be corrupted. You mustn't take this lightly. In most cases you will have visions that can be anywhere between two minutes to one thousand years into the future." Setsuna said.

"I know not to mess with time. If that is what you're trying to get at." Shizuo said.

"Ok I'll have to give you a for instance. You foresee Haruko getting hurt in a racing accident. It may kill her. You have to let it happen. You can't stop Haruko from making the mistake. If you do, inconsistencies show up in the timeline. If that happens, you may not be able to fix it." Setsuna said.

"So you're saying that if I know a friend is going to die I have to let it happen?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes, you cannot stop it." Setsuna said knowing all too well how hard this was.

"That's bull!" Shizuo said angrily as he stood up.

"I know this is hard for you to except. But this is very important. I know I'm not going to be able to stop you. I'm not going to sit here on the rock in the middle of the pond and try to tell you I know better because I really don't. There have been times when I changed things. And I thank Chronos that I was able to fix it. But you have to keep in mind that even though you have the power to. If it is best thing to do." Setsuna said gesturing for him to sit back down.

"So you're saying its ok but it's really not?" Shizuo asked taking his seat again.

"What I'm saying is that don't dare alter the arrangement of things unless your damn sure you can fix it. If you can avoid it then do so. Just remember that if worst comes to worst there is always a way to fix it. But you may have to give something very precious up to do it. You have to be able to make that choice, you can't freeze up." Setsuna said.

"Okay, I promise" Shizuo said.

"You don't have to promise anything. Just know your place. You're going to be around a long time. You may even get the chance to meet people more then once. Eh, that's enough for right now. Tell me, how are things going on outside of this house?' Setsuna asked.

"You mean at school? Fine." Shizuo replied trying to block the depth of his mother's inquiry.

"If I wanted to know how your academics were I'd just call up your grade reports. How are you with the others?" Setsuna said probing deeper. "Are you getting along with the inner senshi?" Setsuna knew his bond with the other outers was doing fine as it should be but the Queen wanted all of her senshi to be close.

"Well, Kimi likes me. She seems to be the only one who can follow me in math." Shizuo said, just last week Kimi had been infuriated that someone had scored higher then her on the test until she found out it was Shizuo.

"That's hardly surprising. She's a sweet girl and very smart. She could have anyone she wanted and yet she chooses Haruko. It takes all kinds I guess." Setsuna said sarcastically.

"You disapprove? Like her mother?" Shizuo asked.

"No, their relationship just baffles me. And Ami really doesn't mind Haruko. It's just that she doesn't have the best track record for behavior as I'm sure you've noticed. Ami only wants the best for Kimi. But the former doesn't realize that Kimi is a young woman like she was once and is making her own choices and isn't a little girl anymore." Setsuna said. "And despite how much of a menace Haruko can be she really cares for Kimi."

"Meiya is ok. Just not all there." Shizuo said continuing.

"That boy has more charm in him then he knows what to do with. It's a wonder that he and Michiyo haven't hit it off yet." Setsuna said letting her thoughts bleed for a moment.

"Hit it off?" Shizuo asked, not quite sure of what he just heard.

"Hm? Oh sorry! Yes, he's got what counts. He's also a valuable friend. I hope you know that." Setsuna said.

"Yes, and it's hard to get a read on Reiko. I also sense a lot of frustration from her." Shizuo said wondering onto his senses.

"It's going to be real difficult to gain Reiko's trust. Mainly because of the fact that you and Haruko are thick as thieves and she has … history with Ruko that I won't go into. And as far as her coming off as frustrated. It's not hard to see why. She has many brothers and sisters and is expected to carry on her mother's legacy." Setsuna paused and continued. "So much is being expected of her and she finds it really hard to deliver on all fronts. But she could really use a friend. You might think to befriend her but don't let Haruko see you. It will only make her think that you're betraying her." Setsuna finished.

"I have a feeling those two will make up soon." Shizuo said just having a hunch.

"So your abilities are starting to come out." Setsuna said.

"Chibi-Usa is very nice. It's as if she doesn't like to be followed around all of the time though. I don't know much else about her." Shizuo said.

"That child has her mother's compassion and trusting nature. You will have to be her voice of reason and she will come to rely upon you for your wisdom. But for now, just worry about being friends. It would do you good to talk with her some time and get to know her. She is quite smart even if she struggles with English," Setsuna said. "Quite like her mother."

"I could help her out we are in the same class. But I can read better then I can speak." Shizuo said.

"Shi, you can read about any language there is. Speak, now that's Haruko's department. I still don't know how that child became such a natural linguist. She hears in perfect pitch too." Setsuna trailed off.

"Perfect pitch?" Shizuo asked.

"It's a gift common among musicians. But Haruko's is stronger then even her mother's. There would be times when Michiru would have Haruko sit and listen to her play and then ask her how off she was." Setsuna said. "Haruko's also a gifted singer but for some reason she doesn't like singing maybe it's because she's a natural soprano."

"Interesting." Shizuo said hoping that was the last question.

"Haven't you forgotten someone?" Setsuna asked in an amused tone.

"No." Shizuo said deliberately dodging the question.

"I'm sure there is a certain Goddess of Thunder that would be quite upset if she found out you forgot her." Setsuna said.

"What about her?" Shizuo asked trying to stay as shallow as possible.

"Do you take me for a fool child? I know your thoughts often wonder to her. Her soft skin, her toned body …" Setsuna chided enjoying her son squirming.

"Mother!" Shizuo cried.

"I know you have been intimate with her. I'm not faulting you for it. Even though some of the ways you have been with her would make the gods blush." Setsuna continued.

"Is there some point to this story?" Shizuo asked trying his best to block his mother out of his head.

"It's a good thing that Mako-chan approves of you. Because she can be quite brutal when she gets the mind to be." Setsuna said.

"I'm not afraid of Lady Jupiter. I've only seen Iyona get flustered once. I don't need to see it again." Shizuo said.

"Oh? Do tell." Setsuna asked or more like ordered.

"Once a boy gave a poor critique of a cake Iyona was working on. She picked up the counter out of the kitchen section she was working on and threw it at him. Luckily, it missed him and broke through the wall which happed to be the English class I was in with Chibi-Usa. Come to find out that was the same day she woke up late and had been having a hard day. The school replaced it without much hype." Shizuo said.

"I never knew about this." Setsuna said smirking.

"You don't know everything Mother. The school replaces anything any of us break because we are royalty. You should have been there when Reiko torched the science lab. Or when Kimi wanted a cold drink so she chilled hers. Thing was it froze every liquid in the entire building. Or when Michiyo parted the pool because she lost an earring." Shizuo stopped realizing he said too much.

"Don't worry about it. We have enough trouble keeping track of what we do know." Setsuna said.

"It's nothing that really harms anything or anyone." Shizuo said.

"And what about you? Any infractions I should know about?" Setsuna asked trying to keep a serious look on her face though she was fairly certain that he used his powers unnecessarily. She did everyday.

"No, you know that I can't hold time for long periods. It starts to break down my body's molecular cohesion." Shizuo said.

"That's not what I meant. That large of a disturbance I would know about. You mean you have never frozen a person in time?" Setsuna probed.

"You know I have, and that was because she was insulting the homeworld!" Shizuo said a bit bitter.

"Ok, how about your 'other' power." Setsuna asked.

"Nobody knows yet. I have tested it and can use it if necessary. Though I think that I could be confused for you if I did." Shizuo said with a smirk.

"Don't push it boy. You mean you've never tried it anywhere else? Not even around Iyona?" Setsuna urged deeper knowing of Iyona's past relationship with Haruko. She figured she was one of the few that did, both girls had tried to keep it to themselves. She was sure the only people that knew were Iynoa, Haruko and perhaps Michiyo.

"I meant no one! Though the thought has crossed my mind." Shizuo said veering off for a moment.

"Haruko is rubbing off on you." Setsuna rebuked.

"Are we done here?" Shizuo asked putting the chair back.

"I suppose we are. Just cut back on shady activities. Telling it to Ruko is pointless so I'll tell you. Maybe you can be the voice of reason; the gods know she stopped listening to Michiyo a long time ago." Setsuna said getting up and hugging her son. "Be a good boy. Or I will send you to the gates." Setsuna said standing on her toes and kissing Shizuo on the forehead. The latter blushed. "You're so cute! You still blush like when you were four." Setsuna said with a giggle.

"Mother! I'm going now." Shizuo said walking out of the room and closing the door leaving his mother to her thoughts.

"Enjoy this time while it lasts my son. Because when it does become your time to be advisor you'll wish things were this carefree." Setsuna said to the walls as she went back to meditating.

(Outer Manor: Second floor)

Shizuo walked quietly down the dark hall. He walked past the twin's door and peeked inside. The light from the TV showed him that Haruko was out like a light and Michiyo was just barely awake watching some late show. He continued down the hall walking again past Hotaru's door and heard nothing but silence. Moving on, he walked past Lady Neptune and Haruka-san's door the light was still on but to his surprise he heard snoring.

"Sounds like the wind is tired." He whispered to himself thinking Michiru was probably still up reading or something then continued on towards the attic. Usually there was giggling or uttering of whispers coming from the room. Shizuo didn't think much of it.

(Outer Manor: Shizuo's quarters)

He turned up the stairs and reached the top of the fight and made his way to his bed. After a few moments he heard a vibrating sound from the table and picked up his phone and checked it and smiled.

"Who are you? And why do you have Iy-chan's phone?" Shizuo said waiting for a response.

"Is that any way to talk to a naked woman?" Asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Naked?" asked Shizuo his eyebrow raising.

"Uh-huh, and I just worked myself up. I'm all wet, wanna see?" said the person on the other end.

"Of course." Shizuo said with a smirk. This was Iyona's way of making the night up to him. His mobile beeped having received the image.

"I know you got it. I can get a better angle if you want." Iyona said. Shizuo pulled the phone down from his ear and viewed the image. Though it was certainly not what he expected.

"What the hell! This is a picture of Artimis's ass!" Shizuo said. And was rewarded with giggling on the line.

"Good eyes Shi." Said the other voice on the line.

"I'm sorry Shi-chan. Haruko dared me." Iyona said sounding genuinely remorseful.

"I'm going to get you Ruko! You just bought a punishment!" Shizuo said angrily looking at his doorway seeing Haruko standing on in it with Michiyo's cell phone in her hand.

"A little miffed are we? This is payback for changing out my dojin stash with playgirl!" Haruko said laughing from the stairs. Shizuo closed the phone and flipped over on his side and began to think of a way to get Haruko back as she ran down the stairs.

(Outer Manor, Hallway)

Haruko turned the corner running right past her parent's room noticing the door was shut but she hadn't noticed that the snoring coming from the room had stopped. She had only a couple of rooms to go into she was at her room when she ran into something or someone. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Haruka said helping Haruko up.

"I had to use the bathroom." Haruko lied.

"Is there something wrong with the one connected to your room?" Haruka said.

"Michiyo stunk it up." Haruko continued to lie.

"Sure she did, come with me Haruko." Haruka said putting her arm around Haruko's shoulder leading her into the study. "Sit down Ruko."

"Papa I'm really tried can I go back to bed?" Haruko said standing next to the chair.

"Not yet Haruko we need to have a chat. I promised your mother I would." Haruka said.

"What about papa? If this is about earlier…" Haruko said sitting down on the chair.

"This isn't about earlier. It's about Reiko." Haruka said sitting down in the other chair.

"What'd she tell you? I bet she left out the part where she insulted Shi and his planet. Not to mention Kimi!" Haruko said.

"I'm not talking about that either well not entirely. How many years has it been since it happened? Three?" Haruka said. "And you two are still fighting how long is this going to go on?"

"She's the one that won't let it drop. We can't be in the same room without her starting something. I've moved on." Haruko said.

"No you haven't. I'm the one that asked the queen to pair you two up. She didn't think it was a good idea but I told her that you mature enough to handle it. Ruko please don't prove me wrong." Haruka said patting Haruko on the head and then kissing her cheek.

Haruko watched Haruka leave the room and looked down on the ground. She hadn't thought about the incident with Reiko much in the last few years. The anger always seemed to be there but never why it was there.

(Three years ago, Hikawa Shrine)

"Knock it off Ruko!" Reiko said throwing a pillow back at the blonde.

"Give up?" Haruko asked catching the pillow and sending another back at the miko.

"Never!" Reiko said lunging across the room and tackling Haruko with a pillow. "In the name of Mars I'll chastise you!"

"Oh yea well Protected by the planet of the Distant Sky, Uranus, I'm the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!" Haruko said pushing Reiko off of her and rolling over on top of her. "Come on Reiko give up." Haruko said but Reiko just shook her head no. They lay there for a while neither one saying anything Reiko had stopped struggling and looked like she was going to say something but Haruko leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Haruko pulled back and stared at Reiko who quickly pushed Haruko off of her and sat up hugging the pillow she had been holding. "Reiko…" Haruko said moving closer to Reiko who pulled away again.

"Why did you do that?" Reiko asked.

"I don't know it just felt right." Haruko said. "Reiko what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Everything is wrong. Haruko you kissed me!" Reiko said throwing her hands up.

"Reiko don't you feel anything?" Haruko asked. "You are one of my best friends maybe more."

"More? What more is there?" Reiko said.

"Reiko I like you. I like you more than this." Haruko said.

"You've got a crush on me?" Reiko said to which Haruko nodded, "You can't were both girls."

"What does that matter? My mom and dad are both girls." Haruko said.

"It's not natural!" Reiko said turning away from Haruko. "There is nothing going on between us!"

"Reiko please." Haruko said putting her hand on Reiko's shoulder.

"Haruko just don't. Don't touch me!" Reiko said moving over to her sleeping mat. "Let's just go to bed."

"Reiko." Haruko said but Reiko just rolled over turning her back to Haruko.

(Next morning)

Haruko walked down the stairs with Haruka the rest of the night Reiko hadn't said anything to her and this morning it was only a few words like 'pass the milk.' Haruka had her arm around Haruko's shoulder. "Have fun last night?" Haruka asked. Haruko just looked down at the ground as they walked. "Alright, out with it what's wrong?" Haruka asked as they sat down in the car and started to drive off.

"I...I…papa I kissed Reiko last night." Haruko said staring at the dashboard.

"And?" Haruka asked already having a feeling where this was going.

"She freaked out." Haruko said. "I thought she felt the same way but I don't know now. Papa, how did mom react when you told her how you felt about her?"

"Actually Ruko your mom made the first move." Haruka said. "Did you and Reiko talk about what happened?"

"I tired to but she was really freaking out." Haruko said.

"Let her have some time to clear her head. Maybe try talking to her about it Monday at school." Haruka said.

"Papa promise me something." Haruko said.

"What is it sport?" Haruka said.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone that I kissed Reiko." Haruko said.

"If that's what you want then it's our secret." Haruka said, "Now how about we go get some ice cream?"

(Present, Outer Manor, Study)

Haruko looked up from the ground she had tried to talk to Reiko that Monday at school but the miko was cold to her not wanting to talk about it. The two merely drifted further apart Reiko never really forgiving Haruko. As they drifted apart they became more and angrier at each other. Reiko mad that Haruko had thought she was gay and would be interested in her and Haruko at the way Reiko had responded. Haruko stood up and started walking to the door, "I'll try papa." Haruko said then walked back to her room Michiyo was still up watching her shows.

"Where you been?" Michiyo asked looking up from the TV.

"No where." Haruko said then climbed in bed. "Is your show almost over I'm tried."

"Ruko it's only ten." Michiyo said.

"So I'm tired." Haruko said.

"Whatever." Michiyo said turning the TV down.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

(Next Day, Crystal Prep High School: Quad area 3)

Wind whispered through the grass and the sun shone down brightly on the cherry blossom tree. The pair under it seemed pre occupied. The one with long brown hair shifted her head to the side to get her braid out of her face as she set out a picnic blanket. The other a young man with dark green hair pulled back sat on a bench a laptop across his lap.

"Shi-chan, could you stop doing homework long enough to eat?" Iyona asked. The latter pushed his glasses back up his nose and continued to tap furiously at the keyboard on his knees.

"It's due today! I blew it off because I thought I was going to be having a night out. But that was before Ruko's brain decided that her body should be in the war room at the palace." Shi said as he continued to work the Trig problem.

"No one said you or Chiyo had to go with her. You should know by now that she ends up in the gods know what. She told me that you all got it last night." Iyona said as snatched the laptop from him and closed it sliding it in her own case. Shizuo tried to grab it but the latter grabbed his hand pulling him from the bench onto the blanket.

"No! I'll throw this one like I did the last one! Relax for a while! A beautiful woman wants you. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Iyona said and Shizuo finally gave up and put his head on her lap. She stroked the side of his head and smiled contently.

"Don't think you're off the hook. It's just hard to say no to you." Shizuo said now smiling as well; he enjoyed it when the irascible brunette played with his hair.

"Whatever do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong. At least nothing that a good meal and healthy work out couldn't fix." Iyona said smirking as she leaned down and kissed Shizuo.

"We're in school Iyona-san. This is hardly a place to get too playful." Shizuo said as he felt his hair tie being pulled out. He tried not to let a pleasurable sigh out when he felt Iyona's hand brush across his neck.

"So what, Kimi and Ruko do it all the time." Iyona said running her fingers through Shizuo's hair brushing them across his neck every so often. "Has Ruko ever told you about the time she and Kimi got caught making out in the biology lab? Kimi claims they were just kissing but several eye witnesses say they saw Kimi flushed and quickly fixing her skirt."

"I'm not that bold. But what a lesson that would be, Here we have our class president Uwara Kimi engaging in mating rituals with star of the basketball team Kaiou Haruko. Notice how Kaiou whispers soothing words in Uwara's ear which is similar to the mating call of a…" Shizuo said getting elbowed by Iyona. "The last thing I'd really be keen to is getting my freak on and then being walked in on by a group of underclassmen." Shizuo said grabbing bread off of the picnic blanket.

"Why? You're a fine specimen and so am I." Iyona said putting the hair tie back in though her fingers twirled a loose strained still.

"You're impossible. You know that?" Shizuo asked still laying in her lap a little temped by her offer.

"I wasn't being serious. You think I'd like to see my ass on every mobile screen by the end of the day because it would be. No thanks, I'll stick to places I know are safe." Iyona said grabbing a container and some chopsticks.

"Then why did you even suggest it?" Shizuo asked sitting up and doing the same. Iyona had made Korokke again one of his favorite foods.

"I like to see how you react to things. It's satisfying to watch you get the 'Wow! That was random' look in your eyes. You can't blame a girl for having a little fun can you?" she asked playfully picking up a piece of food and feeding it to Shizuo.

"I suppose not." Shizuo said coughing as e bit into the spicy piece of meat. On Pluto he had quite a few different types of food but nothing really spicy and Iyona enjoyed using Martian spices some of the hottest in the galaxy.

"And that's the reason I like you so much!" Iyona said as she lunged forward and caught Shizuo in a tight hug. The latter coughed and sputtered and she let go of him.

"Heh, sorry. Sometimes I forget my own strength." Iyona said kissing him on the forehead.

"Don't I know it?" Shizuo responded with a smile taking her chin and guiding her lips to his gently kissing them.

"Oh! Behave!" The Senshi of Thunder said as she slapped him on the shoulder. A crashing sound could be heard off to the right. After Meiya got himself situated he reached over the blanket to get a roll but was slapped away by Iyona's quick hand.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Meiya whined cradling his hand.

"This food is not for you! It's Shizuo's meal and you have to at least ask him before you go grabbing anything or I'll do worse then slap your hand." Iyona said letting a spark pass between her thumb and fingers. Meiya shuttered knowing full well what Iyona's sparks felt like. Growing up the two of them had always been as close as siblings. Minako was sure the two would have been dating by now but whenever she asked her son he would cringe and say that it would be gross.

"You don't have to be so mean! Meioh-kun, Can I please have some food? I'm starving." Meiya asked before getting a nod from Shizuo. Then he proceeded to stuff rolls down his throat.

"Your mother whould have a cow if she saw you eating like that! Especially after she went through all that trouble to get you in and through that charm school on Venus." Iyona chattered clearly being annoyed at Meiya for crashing the picnic.

"I don't have time for manners right now. I'm so hungry." Meiya said wolfing down some rice.

"Didn't you eat anything today?" Shizuo asked picking up the container of Korokke he was eating keeping it away from the hungry Venusian Prince.

"No, I got up late and almost missed the second train. Then, I had to take some exams today and I haven't eaten anything before now." Meiya said.

"That's what the cafeteria is for." Iyona stated.

"I didn't bring my ID so I couldn't get lunch. And I know you usually make box lunch." Meiya said after he finished his last bite.

"Why does that not surprise me? And I thought you said _some_ food not _all of it._" Iyona retorted seeing that most of the lunch was gone. "Here Meiya try this." Iyona said holding out the container of Martian spiced meat. Meia took a large piece taking the whole thing in one bite. His face flushed red as he looked for something to drink or some rive but both Iyona and Shizuo held onto their drinks and he had ate all the rice.

"Uh, how about I make it up to you guys? I can talk to my mom and get her to reserve a table at some fancy restaurant. She'll love the idea." Meiya said clearing his throat.

"You know that won't fly with me Meiya. You know I can't stand the thought of someone else's cooking." Iyona said put off by the idea.

"I'm not finished yet. I'll also include a suite in crystal hotel." Meiya said with a smile.

"With a hot tub and all kinds of other goodies?" Iyona asked excitedly.

"Of course. What kind god of love whould I be if I didn't know a thing or two about romance?" Meiya said chomping down the last of the rice.

"If you are the god of love why are you still single?" Shizuo asked causing Meiya to blush as he thought of Michiyo though he was too nervous to ask her out. Iyona glance to Shizuo then elbowed him again.

"I knew I kept you around for something." Iyona said winking at Meiya. "Just think of it Shi-kun! A romantic dinner and a night of lovemaking! It makes my heart melt!" Iyona said scooping up the containers and putting them back in the basket.

"Hey! How come I don't get a dinner and a suite?" Haruko said as she turned the corner with Kimi holding on to one of her arms and toting both of their bags with the other.

"He didn't eat your lunch." Shizuo said coldly still a little miffed about Haruko's joke. He cringed at the thought of seeing Artemis' butt.

"Don't act all unfriendly with me Shi. You knew messing with my stash would get you in trouble. Plus you got a dinner and a night with Iyona out of it so it's not all bad." Haruko said holding Kimi.

"Yeah, you guys are lucky! I'd love to get a candlelight meal and a quiet night." Kimi said looking over to Haruko. The green haired senshi of the sky was as charming as her 'father' but as of late her hormones were over powering. How long had it been since they went on a date that was more then a movie that they didn't really watch as Haruko was a bit preoccupied with the water senshi.

"Who said anything about quiet?" Shizuo asked causing Haruko to smirk and Kimi to blush.

"Shush you! We don't need a hotel. We can go up to my mothers summer house." Kimi said thinking that she could drag Haruko there and spend some time alone with her lover. That was if her mom would let her. Maybe if she asked her dad to come as a 'chaperone'. Her father always had liked Haruko.

"Before you all go making weekend plans. We'll be busy this weekend." Michiyo said rounding around the tree.

"'We'll'?" Haruko asked she hadn't remembered having anything planed. The three of them had been given extra chores but had not been grounded.

"Yes, you, Shi and I" Michiyo said.

"That's right; can we make it for next weekend Meiya?" Shizuo asked.

"Sure, no problem." Meiya stated grabbing his bag up getting ready to leave.

"Shi-chan! Why are you canceling our weekend?" Iyona asked.

"Yeah! Why? Shi-chan?" Haruko repeated the question mocking him by using Iyona's nickname for him. Shizuo had done this once to Haruka and called her "Ru" earning himself a royal beating.

"You forget everything important Ruko. You forgot that dad is doing the Grand Prix this year and mom has a concert in Paris." Michiyo stated.

"I didn't think the race was for another month. And I thought mom wasn't doing that concert." Haruko said defending her forgetfulness.

"The race is this weekend and the concert is on Sunday night after the race. Mom decided to do it after all. She thinks her skill is sliding so she decided to play more often. She stopped playing so much to raise us." Michiyo said.

"Why is Shi going?" Haruko asked glaring at her sister.

"Did you forget that I was here Ruko?" Shizuo asked.

"Dad invited him to sit in the pit this year. You know how important it is to dad to show her gratitude." Michiyo said.

"Dad didn't ask me!" Haruko protested.

"Well you did roll her Corvette recently. Maybe she's still mad at you. Who knows?" Michiyo paused. "Anyway, we have class now. I have to get going." She said getting up and fixing her skirt. Iyona kissed Shizuo and then got up and walked away with Michiyo.

"Hey! Wait up!" Meiya said as he got up and started to run to catch up.

"Well Shi, we should get going. Sensei will have it with us if we're late again." Kimi said handing Haruko her bag and began to walk towards the building.

"Dad didn't ask me." Haruko whispered as she shuffled towards the entryway. Her father allways asked her to go to the races and now she's asking Shi? Haruko felt betrayed in a way. Had her bad behavior finally annoyed her father to the extent that she lost favor?

"There's got to be a reason. Dad must be angry with me. Maybe Chiyo's right. Did I go too far last night? Get yourself together Ruko. It's a mistake; she forgot to ask me is all. Yeah! That's it! She forgot!" Haruko said to herself picking herself off of the floor in a matter of speaking and got to class. Her father whould ask her soon, she just needed to wait.

(Later that afternoon, Crystal Prep High School, Courtyard)

Setsuna stood in the courtyard wearing a simple pair of slacks and a long sleeve shirt. The young senshi were with her still wearing their uniforms from school though Meiya, and Haruko wore their warm up suits and Kimi had her cheerleader outfit on. This session of lessons was to take place right after school and Setsuna had not required them to wear their robes until they reached the palace. "Alright everyone here?" She asked looking around, "For the next few weeks our lessons will be mixed between classroom and hands on lessons. You will be split into pairs. Each of the inners will be place with an outer since the outers are more advanced then the inners."

"Uhm Plu? There are five of us inners and only three of them." Chibi-Usa said causing Setsuna to smile as Chibi-Usa still used her nickname. In the back Setsuna heard someone snicker she didn't see who but was sure it was Haruko.

"Correct Small Lady. To solve that you will be paired up with Kimi until she leaves for math camp. This first lesson is on using the astral plane something both you are alright familiar with so it will just be practice. Meiya will be with Michiyo, Iyona with Shizuo and Haruko with Reiko." Setsuna said.

"What? You've got to be kidding." Reiko said. Haruko grumbled and shook her head. "You can't pair me up with that heathen!"

"Look I don't like it either but let's just get this over with." Haruko said and Setsuna smiled but didn't really show it. Haruko was handling this better then she thought she would perhaps Haruka was right Haruko was mature enough.

"No way I'm not working with her!" Reiko said.

"Kumada Reiko!" Setsuna said raising her voice. "These selections were chosen by the Queen do you dare defy your Queen? Who you swore to obey?"

"No Lady Pluto." Reiko said bowing her head.

"Good then I suggest you take whatever issues you have with Haruko and put them in you back pocket." Setsuna said turning to the table behind picking up several rods handing one to each pair. "Now back to the lesson. Those rods have been designed specially to be used with the astral plane. Some of you already know how to call things from it and send them there. You will be helping those that don't. Now spread out and stand about six feet away from each other. Haruko, Kimi, Michiyo, and Shizuo you will start with the rods. We are going to play sort of a game of catch. Before you send the rod into astral plane I want you to focus clearly on the image you make of it to your partner. Then send the rod into the plane. The rest of you focus on the image and call it to you. Kimi, Small Lady why don't you go first." Kimi nodded then closed her eyes Chibi-Usa doing the same. The rod disappeared from Kimi's hand then a few seconds later appeared in Chibi-Usa's hand. "Good job now keep practicing it. Meiya, Michiyo you are next."

"Alright Meiya-kun close your eyes and don't think of the rod until I send the image to you." Michiyo said.

"Uh yeah sure Ch-Chiyo-chan." Meiya stuttered closing his eyes.

Off to the side Haruko leaned over to Shizuo. "Hey remember that picture of Chiyo at the beach in the living room?"

"Yeah what about it?" Shizuo whispered.

"Call it into the astral plane then send the image to Meiya." Haruko whispered back.

"Mother will kill me if she finds out." Shizuo said.

"Meiya is so obsessed with Chiyo Setsuna-mama will just think his mind was drifting. Come you can do it can't you?" Haruko said.

"I can do it watch." Shizuo said. "There."

"Got the image Meiya-kun?" Michiyo asked.

"Yes, Chiyo-chan." Meiya said. Michiyo sent the rod into the plane and Meiya called up the image in his mind a picture appearing in his hand. He looked down at it seeing Michiyo standing on the beach in a bikini. "What the!?" Meiya stand hiding the photo with one hand and the other grabbing his nose as it started to bleed.

"Meiya!" Michiyo said running over to him taking a hanky out and pressing it to his nose forcing him to sit down.

Setsuna walked over to him, "What was it you called Meiya it wasn't the rod."

"Nothing Lady Pluto." Meiya said taking the hanky from Michiyo but she still hovered over him.

"Nothing your nose just started to bleed?" Haruko said looking down at the picture that fell out of his back pocket it. "What's this?"

"I'll take that." Setsuna said looking at the picture. "Meiya you need to focus on the task and not let your mind wander." She put the picture in her pocket. "Michiyo take care of him the rest you back to the lesson. Shizuo and Iyona you are up." Both of them nodded then Iyona took several steps away closing her eyes. Shizuo did the same and like when Kimi and Chibi-Usa did the rod disappeared then reappeared in the other's hand. "Good Reiko, Haruko."

"Okay Reiko I'm going to send you the image." Haruko said closing her eyes. "Got it?"

"I got it." Reiko grumbled.

Haruko sent the rod into the astral plane then opened her eyes looking to Reiko who tightly closed her eyes. "Now just call it."

"I'm trying to you didn't really send a clear image." Reiko said.

"Fine I'll send it again." Haruko said. "Now try it."

"You call that a clear image it's all blurry and I can only see half of it." Reiko said.

The two of them argued back and forth for a while before Setsuna stopped them. "That's all the time we have to practice we still have a classroom part for today. Reiko, Haruko you two need to learn to work together. Until then neither of you will be able to do this exercise. You two are to practice more and by next lesson I want better results. Class dismissed I want all of you to the lecture all in thirty minutes and you will be wearing your robes."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

(Epsilon: Core Cavern: Unknown Palace)

A robed being sat at the edge of an orange pond. His solid green eyes fixated at the images being shown from it. In it he saw a group of beings. Entranced by the vision, he raised his hand and the image changed from that of blue skies and peaceful landscape to a dark sky and barren terrain. He smiled a smile, a wicked smile. The time was at last approaching. The portal of opportunity was soon apparent. It would take careful guidance, oh so very careful manipulation. But if the cards played out right, he, no, _they_ whould guide the galaxy to his vision and his ideal whould be realized. Like all those who came before, he thirsted for the power. The power that would reign him supreme.

"Lord Omegus, you summoned me?" The underling asked. Her silver locks hid a face of fair complexion and red eyes that held coldness that not even the ice cold contain.

"That is correct, Triel. Did you collect the information I requested?" Omegus asked. Waving his hand over the pond causing it to turn a dark orange. He would show her only if she proved worthy.

"Yes milord, I have memorized it and can recite from my memory." Triel said shifting her hair to her back. Her uniform strained at the bust and hips as she shifted into attention. He had done well in crating her. Her figure would weaken the resolve of her targets. Lust had long since past him, but he did admire his handiwork.

"Well! I created a devious and sharp mind to go with that form. My patience is not to be tried Triel. I will just simply make another to replace you." Omegus said showing his short patience with his creation. He didn't spend all that time to make her and have her be a halfwit.

"My apologies milord. The profiles are of three planetary Senshi from the Earth system." Trial recited without showing emotion.

"Well?!" Omegus barked.

"The first is of Kaiou Haruko of Miranda; Princess of Uranus. Seventeen years of age. Mother is Kaiou Michiru of Triton; Queen of Neptune. Father is Ten'ou Haruka of Miranda; Queen of Uranus. Sister is Ten'ou Michiyo of Triton; Princess of Neptune. She is the Senshi of the Sky but has yet to be dubbed Sailor Uranus. Has a girlfriend, one Urwau Kimi of Mariner; Princess of Mercury." Triel paused.

"What else do you know of her?" Omegus asked.

"She is a headstrong, brutish, stubborn and self important shell of a young woman. She also has a knack for conflict and is very possessive of her possessions and partner. She also has a wandering eye…" Triel continued.

"Something you'll take advantage of I'm sure." Omegus stated.

"The second is Ten'ou Michiyo of Triton. Princess of Neptune. Seventeen years of age. Has the same parents as Haruko. Also possesses the henshin of Sailor Neptune but like her sister has yet to be declared officially. Has a love interest: Aino Meiya of Magellan; Prince of Venus."

"And of her?" Omegus asked.

"Unlike her sister, she is reserved, focused and shy. She will prove difficult to fool."

"I have every faith that she will be, in someway, vulnerable to deception." Omegus stated.

"The third is Meioh Shizuo of Charon: Prince of Pluto. Seventeen years of age. Mother is Meioh Setsuna of Charon; Queen of Pluto. Father is Kou Taiki: Sailor Star Maker of Kinmokusei. He has two henshins but like the others has yet to be officially declared on either front. Also has a girlfriend: Kino Iyona of Io: Princess of Jupiter." Triel paused to gain breath.

"A half-breed? Interesting. Do continue." Omegus said he had read the files but this piece of information still intrigued him.

"There is not much information on him milord. He was kept hidden away on Pluto for most of his life. He only came to earth within the last six months. Before then we didn't even know he existed. All we know about him was that he left Pluto and has been living on earth in the time period I mentioned at has become close with the others." Triel said.

"The first part does not surprise me. The Senshi of Time is no fool. She probably kept him away from the others until his powers manifested. No matter, you will have to learn about him as you go." Omegus said walking over to his creation.

"Yes milord." Triel said.

"Do you have any inkling to why I chose to send you?" Omegus asked.

"Vaguely milord, I know it includes the seduction of Kaiou Haruko and Meioh Shizuo but little else." Triel stated.

"That's only part of the reason. I want to you infiltrate the entire group of Senshi. It will make it easier for my plan to be executed when the time comes. Appealing to the libido of those two is one of the many tools you will have at your disposal. You will be on a mission Triel. A mission that will require you to spend years among them and form relationships with each of them. But you must remember that when the time comes for the awakening, you must be ready." Omegus stated.

"As you wish milord, I exist to serve you." Triel stated. Bowing curtly, she turned and left.

"You still have much to learn; my doll. And the time is closing near, your time. You will lead the three most powerful Senshi into my waiting hands, where I will show them true power. Your rule is nearing its end; Neo Queen Serenity. And who I will put on the throne will guide the galaxy to its death." Omegus said to himself bringing the pool out of its dark orange sleep. Peering in it he begins to laugh.

"Death to the galaxy indeed." Omegus whispered as if he was speaking to an infant.

(Crystal Palace: Lecture hall)

The dimly lit room was large and cavernous. The ceiling stood at least three stories up and was decorated with crystal frescos. The base floor consisted of three levels. The first; had a large computer panel on the center of the wall a podium and a desk. The second level had five chairs behind a long panel of desk; each of them had the insignia of each of the five inner planets beneath the respective places. The next level had four corresponding to the four outer planets. Each had a light panel on the edge on the desk top not to mention the panels underneath were lit to the color of the Senshi above it.

Blue for Mercury; Orange for Venus; White for the Moon. Seeing as the Senshi that sat there represented both the royalty of the moon and the bloodline of earth it was just made white. Red for Mars, and last in the row; Green for Jupiter. The next level fell into order suit. Purple for Saturn; Gold for Uranus; Aqua for Neptune. The final seat for Pluto didn't have normal light as Pluto rotated in darkness on the outer rim. Instead its panel was ultra violet.

Additionally there were indentations in the countertops for the talismans of the outer Senshi. There was a clasp on the edge of the row for the silence glaive. A small pedestal to set Space Buster Sword upon. An indentation to set a mirror in and at the final place there had been an additional clasp for the time staff but it had been removed and two permanent scabbards had been added to sheath the prism blades in.

As part of protocol and Senshi law, the outer Senshi had to have their talismans on them while on the grounds of crystal palace. Even though they could call them at a moments notice due to the fact that all Senshi following the 1st generation had been taught how to store henshins and other necessary items in the forth dimension. It was one of the small concessions that they had been given after the revisions to the laws.

One of the good things that had been changed was the rule regarding Senshi falling in love had been revoked. One of the not so good things was that the outer Senshi could no longer act autonomously and required formal declaration to move on there own. This was something that had been insisted on by the current queen.

The five inner Senshi sat at the places as they waited for the others. Each wearing a robe also colored to their status after their lesson outside Setsuna had them change.

"Uh, Lady Pluto, why are we just sitting here?" Meiya asked their instructor.

"Because not all of you are here yet." Setsuna stated tapping at a panel on her desk.

"It's because of the three stooges isn't it?" Reiko asked.

"Princess Mars, you know better to disrespect your fellow Senshi. Especially in this palace." Setsuna said giving Reiko a stern glare. The latter dropped her eyes to her desk.

"I don't understand, they know what time to be here and yet they are always late." Chibi- Usa said.

"Don't stress it princess. Haruko doesn't know how to tell time and she's their leader." Iyona said trying to adjust her robes.

"Some leader." Reiko shot off.

"Reiko, that wasn't very nice of you." Kimi said checking her watch and sighing.

"Well?! Meiya is our leader and he manages to get here on time. Yet, Haruko marches in here when she whims and never gets in trouble. I wish I was the child of an outer." Reiko said sarcastically which got her another glare from Setsuna.

"You shouldn't talk behind a person's back Reiko, it creates drama." Meiya said yawning.

"Don't hold it to her Meiya. She's just frustrated." Kimi said casting a contempt glare at Reiko.

"I would expect you defend her. You are after all her…" Reiko never got to finish.

"Silence! The next one that speaks out of turn gets court duties for a month!" Setsuna spoke. None of them wanted to be glorified pages for the next month, so they got quiet. She then looked over at Iyona who was still trying to pull her robes more closed.

"Is there something wrong with your robes Iyona?" Setsuna asked.

"It's been a while since I wore these formal ones. I think the bust is too tight." Iyona said giving up on trying to close it more. It slid open revealing her cleavage. Out of all of the Senshi, Iyona had the largest breasts and it led her to many arguments amongst them. In many ways she was like her mother and had quite a bit of talent. _(A/N: Sorry couldn't help it had to make a play on the dub)_

"Just don't lean forward and give them to me after court. I'll mend them." Setsuna said walking over to the door tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh-oh" Meiya said.

"They're gonna get it this time." Chibi-Usa said as the large door opened.

Three figures entered the room. At the head of them was Haruko followed by Michiyo and Shizuo finished up the line.

"Care to explain why you're late? Again?" Setsuna asked glowering at them.

"Well, uh, that's a funny one 'cause you see…" Haruko trailed off getting lost in Setsuna's hard gaze. Even she knew she was in it, yet again.

"Somewhere in that excuse you forgot to mention any reason why you are tardy. Care to try again?" Setsuna queried looking at the three of them. Haruko was looking at Kimi and Michiyo stood looking down at her shuffling feet. Shizuo was the only one that was returning her stare.

"Haruko decided that she wanted to take the 'scenic' route." Michiyo stated. Not mentioning that the 'scenic' route involved a rather long leisurely drive past the beach that she quite enjoyed.

"Shut up Chiyo! Your gonna get me in trouble!" Haruko said already feeling Kimi's cold eyes cutting into her head. She rarely enjoyed receiving notice of Haruko peeking at the beach bunnies.

"So what's the excuse this time? I expect Haruko to loose track of time. But you, you more then the rest should know the meaning of being punctual." Setsuna stated approaching her son.

"I do not have one." Shizuo said standing straight as a board. Setsuna gave one final glare at him and then turn the other way.

"Well at least some of my sense passed to you. Making excuses wastes time and gets nothing done. Take your places, I'll think up a punishment later." Setsuna said walking over to her desk. The three tardy students started for the upper level. Michiyo and Shizuo took the stairs next to Iyona while Haruko went for the other stairs next to Kimi.

"Miss. Kaiou …" Setsuna said and watched Haruko stop dead in her tracks and cringe. Everybody knew that Haruko hated formality just like her father.

"Yes?" Haruko stated and turned around very slowly and upon her about face, wore a forced smile that looked more like she was in pain then happy.

"May I ask where your seat is?" Setsuna asked.

"Over there." Haruko slowly lifted her arm to point at her spot which was one chair over from the left edge.

"Who sits in the spot behind Kimi?" Setsuna asked. She was going to make an example of Haruko.

"Shi" Haruko said like a school girl who was being scolded.

"Oh? And who sits beside him?" Setsuna asked slowly getting to the point.

"Chiyo" Haruko whispered.

"The ages must be catching up to me because I seem to be going hard of hearing. Could repeat what you just said? So all of your fellow Senshi can hear it?" Setsuna queried and watch Haruko's cheeks turn pink.

"I said Michiyo!" Haruko let her frustration flare.

"Ok, then why are you using that isle? You have no reason to use it. There is another one on the other side that works perfectly fine. It's even closer to your seat to boot." Setsuna said and watched Haruko storm her way up the right isle knocking Shizuo out of the way and nearly running over Michiyo. She plopped herself in her chair and set her talisman on its perch rather roughly unlike her father's sword the Space Blaster now had a straight edge and was a tad bit longer. Setsuna said that the sword's image conformed to the one who wielded it. Whenever Haruko called the sword it was like this but if Haruka called it the sword was still a curve blade.

Michiyo walked past the back of Haruko's chair knocking the back of it with her hip making sure that Haruko knew that she wasn't just going to let her get away with nearly stomping over her without some retribution.

Shizuo had gotten back up and fixed himself but had stopped. His head was looking down and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was gawking at Iyona's chest. The latter just sat there with her face red but a shy smile on her face.

"Prince Pluto, you can study for your anatomy exam later. Right now you are on royal time." Setsuna said rather sharply she wasn't happy to be doing this and the three reasons she was just walked into the room. Shizuo got the hint and jogged up the isle and then turned to walk past the chairs to his place.

"Get a good eyeful Shi?" Haruko asked with a smirk on her face. He ignored her and walked behind Michiyo and then took his place.

"Now that all of you have cared to show up, we can get started." Setsuna said crossing to the front of the platform. She looked at both rows and examined their faces. Kimi was watching her intently, Meiya was looking at the screen behind her, Chibi-Usa was looking at her, Reiko was also paying attention and Iyona was looking at her but her eyes darted down to her desktop every few moments.

Looking at the upper row, Haruko was looking in Kimi's direction, Michiyo was looking at her though her hand was propped under her chin as if she was deep in thought and finally Shizuo was looking up every once and a while. She figured this was the best chance she was going to get.

"You have been called here for a formal strategy session before you go before the queen." Setsuna stated.

"Strategy? Why?" Reiko asked which caused a snort from Haruko. Setsuna casted a glare at Haruko and then continued.

"Our observation satellites have picked up a disturbance here." Setsuna said and then pointed to the spinning celestial body.

"Epsilon right?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"… Yes, may I ask how you know about this planetoid Your Highness?" Setsuna asked bewildered.

"Oh, I guess Luna's stellar cartography lessons are starting to take hold." Chibi-Usa said.

"Even she knew about it before we did." Haruko whispered to Michiyo.

"I'm trying to pay attention Haruko." Michiyo said.

Setsuna cleared her throat and continued. "Moving on, we have received energy readings from this body."

"According to the readouts, the core is made of tricinerite ore. It also seems to have sent radiation bursts pretty consistently for more then a decade." Kimi said tapping on her panel and reading the hollow glyphs appearing around the bright orange globe.

"Very good princess Mercury, anybody want to add to that?" Setsuna asked.

"The radiation seems to be a variant of theta radiation. According to our databanks and archives there's only one other sector of the galaxy that comes close to emitting it. Also, there's no record on file of this particular pattern." Shizuo reported.

"Have you checked with Xena outpost?" Setsuna asked. Xena outpost was a space observatory that had an orbit that took it out to the very edges of Pluto's territorial space. Shizuo had spent a few months on the station during his time on his homeworld. The observatory had some of the most prominent minds on advanced physics and dimensional theory. His mother had insisted that he study there.

"Hold on, I'll connect with the database. Give me the display screen." Shizuo said. Setsuna pushed a few buttons on the panel and it began to show what was on his terminal. Several windows were open showing many lines of data and star charts. The weird looking symbols filled the screen.

"What does it say?" Meiya asked. The inners cocked their heads and tried to read the symbols.

"The words are too complex for me." Chibi-Usa said trying to draw on her limited knowledge of Scionskrit as Setsuna had tried to teach her years before.

"It looks like gibberish to me. Are the computers on the fritz?" Reiko asked squinting at the screen.

"No, fire for brains! It's Scionskrit." Haruko said yawning though like Chibi-Usa she could only read fragments.

"What in the infernos is Scionskrit?" Reiko asked still not getting it.

"It a language of symbols used by Plutonians." Kimi responded as she was already running through translations on her terminal.

"What? Why don't they use Moonskrit like the rest of us?" Reiko asked getting annoyed.

"Translation is only half of the problem. You have to be able to speak Plutonian too. If it were translated from the syntax I could take a crack at it." Iyona said proudly.

"When did you learn to speak plutonian?" Kimi asked.

"Well I'm still pretty bad, but at least I can read notices and stuff. Shi's been teaching me when he comes over." Iyona said looking over at Shizuo and winking.

"Teaching huh? I'm going to leave this one alone." Kimi said going back to her screen if Shizuo was anything like Haruko then those lessons had to of been interesting they certainly were she tried to teach Haruko Mercian. Kimi had been furious to find out Haruko was messing up on purpose to get a little extra attention.

"There are probably other lessons going on as well." Meiya said casting Iyona a look.

"Oh, there are. Lots of studying going on." Haruko said with a smile.

"Ruko stop it, Your making me look bad." Iyona said as her cheeks got red and she looked away.

"Love is everywhere you know. It will find you always." Meiya said with a sigh and a smile as he looked at Michiyo who blushed and acted as if she was looking away.

"Pigs, you aren't even fit to call yourselves Senshi." Reiko said.

"What's a matter chibi-mune? Nobody to come light your fire?" Haruko said with an evil grin. "Nobuya been off studying aboard too long you need to get laid."

"Gods Ruko have you no couth?" Michiyo asked burying her head in her hands.

"AH-HEM" Setsuna bellowed and all got quiet. Finally an entry came up on the screen.

"Let me run it though translation algorithm" Shizuo said punching a few more keys. The screen then showed the data in Moonskrit.

"That's better, according to the outpost's data collection it wasn't even there twenty years ago." Kimi said bolding the revolution data in blue.

"The core only reads at 1000 degrees. That's pretty cold for a Type III." Reiko said highlighting the temperature data in red.

Setsuna nodded and spoke. "Impressive, it seems that at least three of you are studying planetary mechanics." The Senshi of the 2nd generation were also more focused then their predecessors.

"I see three moons rotating on a counter-clockwise path. Since it appears to be barren there are no oceanographic readings. In fact, there doesn't seem to be anything but argon and xenon gas in the atmosphere. No nitrogen or oxygen, so no water." Michiyo added in.

"That's four; let's see if anybody else can impress me." Setsuna said. Haruko pecked a few buttons on her panel and then grunted. Meiya looked down either unwilling or unable to participate. Setsuna figured that Haruko was just being stubborn and Meiya just didn't get it. But then math evaded both his mother and the queen. Chibi-usa had clearly got her brains from her father because otherwise she would just be sitting there dumbfounded.

"Haruko?" Setsuna asked. She was going to go person to person now.

"What?" Haruko said looking up from her screen. Michiyo looked over and saw that Haruko was looking at the scantly clad models on the racing sites again. She looked over on her right and saw that Shizuo was still very much into the data they were reading. She allways liked the fact that once the Senshi of Time set himself upon a task he usually finished it. Unlike her sister who could find an insect more interesting then her English homework.

"Don't you have anything to add about the terrain?" Setsuna asked knowing that Haruko's field of study was supposed to be land masses and continental features. She saw Michiyo lean over and whisper something in Shizuo's ear and then saw his lopsided grin. She knew something was up but Haruko's grilling was more important at the time being.

"Well, it looks like, um." Haruko struggled to find words to describe the map she was supposed to be looking at. She tried to dump her internet screen but she couldn't use her keypads. Somebody locked her out of her own terminal. By the time she realized what was going on. Michiyo had already opened her mouth.

"Lady Pluto, I don't think Haruko is studying the same features we are." The princess of the sea said nudging the prince off to her right she looked on. In about another two seconds the prince of time had re routed the feed to the monitor up front from his own to Haruko's. Now everyone could see the mighty DD range on the Chevy plateau.

"Those are some features." Iyona said holding her head with one hand.

"Now that's beauty." Meiya stated. Not too soon after a light huff could be heard behind him. He looked behind him to find that Michiyo had her nose turned up at him as if he were some ruffian.

"Figures; Haruko is being perverted like allways." Reiko said covering her eyes.

"I'm the princess of the moon! I'm supposed to remain pure on at least some level!" Chibi-Usa stated whilst getting up and walking out of the room. It wasn't porn but there were only a few strips of fabric on the model. Reiko got up and followed her. This was until Setsuna pointed at their seats and turned off the monitor.

"Well, maybe I will start working on my science project just a little early." Kimi said glaring at Haruko. Haruko remembered the two months last year that had been pure hell for her because Kimi had locked herself up in her room to work on her project. The entire time she denied the future Uranus action.

Poor Haruko had gotten so horny she had almost resorted to self-service but then Kimi completed her project and the two went up to Lady Mercury's cottage up in the mountains for a weekend and all was right again. Though for nearly a week neither could walk straight nor stand for long periods of time.

"Princess Uranus, you obviously don't grasp the importance of a strategy meeting. Now you have distracted the others and pretty much ruined this entire session. All right, you're all dismissed; we'll try this again tomorrow. Court will begin soon so stay on the grounds so go enjoy the gardens and the fresh air. That is, everyone except Princess Uranus, she has some after class time to deal with." Setsuna said. The inners got up and walked over to the door. Haruko looked at Kimi who just ignored her and continued to walk away. The rest of the inners made there way out except for Iyona who stood at the door waiting for Shizuo.

"How could you guys betray me like that?! I thought you my sister Chiyo, now you fink like that firehead! And Shi, I'll get your ass later!" Haruko spoke not bothering to hide her anger. Both of the other outer Senshi headed down the left staircase. Neither bothered to retort and just walked silently. Michiyo walked past Iyona and then Shizuo walked by and Iyona followed behind him pulling the massive doors shut leaving Haruko in the room with Lady Pluto.

"Sit down here so I know you hear what I'm saying." Setsuna said pointing to Iyona's spot. Haruko got up from her place grabbing Space Blaster off of its perch and sliding it back into its sheath. She got down to the lower level and sat in the Senshi of Thunder's spot like she had been told.

"What do you think your doing? I'm trying to prepare you and your fellow Senshi for an important court session." Setsuna asked standing in front of Haruko.

"What good will it do? It's not like we're going to do anything." Haruko asked looking her instructor in the eye. If there was one thing Haruko had, it was her father's lack of respect for what she thought was useless.

"Didn't we go through this last night? The queen ordered patience and she will have it. It is not your place to decide what will be the best strategy for this kingdom." Setsuna said harshly.

"How is it not my place? I am the leader of the outer Senshi. Our job is to protect and if possible avoid conflicts with potential threats that violate our borders!" Haruko stated. Setsuna saw that she had a clear zeal for her duties. But she needed to be reminded of something.

"Tell me, are you a queen?" Setsuna asked.

"That shouldn't …" Haruko stated before getting cut off.

"That is not what you were asked. Are you the queen of Uranus?" Setsuna pressed. Haruko looked down refusing to answer the question.

"Who is the current queen of Uranus?" The Senshi of Time probed deeper.

"… Tenoh Haruka" Haruko spoke in a whisper.

"You are the princess, you have not been crowned meaning you cannot be Sailor Uranus. You are her successor, if an emergency were to happen right now, your father, mother, sister and I would be sent to access it. Not you, Michiyo or Shi. You three have not received your coronations and cannot take on the roles of Senshi officially. This goes for the inners as well. You are being trained, keep that in mind." Setsuna finished. But Haruko was not going to let her have the last word.

"So just because you guys have gone soft and lame we should not be able to act? There is a threat out there! And Chiyo, Shi and I have to stay glued to our chairs and talk about planetary features and radiation?! That's bull Setsuna-mama!" Haruko said. Not too soon after that she felt the slight twinge of pain and neck motion of a slap. She seemed to be getting a lot of those lately.

"Watch your mouth child! That's right; you are nothing more then a self important child that thinks that she is the only one suffering!" Setsuna seethed. Her anger had gotten the better of her. Usually it took a lot to get her riled. Perhaps this situation was affecting her more then she thought. Haruko sat in shock. That had been one more in a handful of times she saw Setsuna's cool and thick shell crack and reveal her emotions.

"I - I'm sorry Haruko, I don't know what came over me." Setsuna babbled barely able to speak. Haruko got up and began to walk away.

"You act a lot like Shi when he gets mad. Or he's like you rather. I have nothing more to say so I'm going. Punish me if you must." Haruko said walking out of the room. Setsuna walked back to her desk and sat down holding her head as a headache took hold. How could she continue to convince the young Senshi of this course of action if she was unsure of it herself? Just then the door opened and two figures stepped in.

"The headaches are just now starting for you? We've had them for years." Michiru said smiling. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the platform she slid her sunglasses into her hair. Haruka nodded and leaned up against the wall.

"It's hard to tell them that they have to wait when on the other hand you want to rush out there and do the same thing. I feel your pain." Haruka said unzipping her jacket just slightly.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I would get pity from you Haruka. But I never thought I see the day when I'd crack like that. In front of Haruko no less." Setsuna said. Haruka shrugged and Michiru let out a small sigh.

"Now your starting to see what motherhood is like Setsuna. It's a lot different when it's your child you are telling no instead of somebody else's, isn't it?" She said crossing her legs and getting more comfortable.

"I wouldn't worry about Haruko; she can get like that when she thinks she is right." Haruka said to which Michiru laughed.

"Where have I seen that before? You're not much better Ruka." The Senshi of the Sea said. Her partner frowned and spoke.

"This isn't about me Michi, It's about the kids. Anyway you slice it, they still seem a lot more right then we do right now." Haruka spoke as Michiru shook her head and Setsuna gripped her head more intently.

"As usual, you are no help. We have to set an example for them. No one said it was going to be easy. Our way of settling things got us more trouble then results." Michiru said getting up and walking over to Setsuna and putting her head on the Senshi of Time's shoulder.

"Come on, we have some time for tea. Usagi just found a quart of ice cream in the freezer and refuses to start court until she finishes it. Plus, Minako-chan's plane got delayed at the gate and Mako-chan just called and said that she's going to be late." Michiru said helping Setsuna up. Haruka grunted and opened her mouth.

"I told her to get the super-charged sedan or let me put one on it." Haruka said opening the doors.

"Why does she need a bigger engine? The expressway is really congested at this time of day. Your answer for everything is to make it go faster Haruka." Michiru said letting Setsuna walk in front of them. Haruka leaned in and whispered in her wife's ear.

"Remember, I am the wind." Haruka said getting a smile from her partner as she closed the doors behind her.

To Be Continued …


End file.
